So Favored, So Loved
by SoCallMeLusopp
Summary: In which pirates, marines, and revolutionaries alike notice the unconscious favoritism the great Monkey D. Luffy has for a certain sniper.
1. The Others

Hello everyone, this is my first One Piece fanfiction I've ever written. I've been reading all these beautiful fics, but I figured three things. There is simply not enough Usopp love going on in this fandom. And few people realize the genius in Zosopp, Usolu, and SanUso. And finally, where the hell is all the East Blue Crew love and appreciation? Even Oda admitted that it was harder for him to develop characters after Sanji. Don't get me wrong, I love every straw hat from the bottom of my heart, but my heart unconsciously favors my first five loves from time to time. I swear, the longer this manga prolongs itself, the more some people forget about how well Nami, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji got on so well.

But, I digress. This isn't my first fanfiction on here. I have two other accounts that are still very active (on my profile) But it's my first One Piece. Wooh! I'm excited and nervous. I really want to make sure I'm getting the characters down to a grain of salt. So as always reviews are loved. And criticism is welcomed. Bring it to me. Make me dance for it. I don't care. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters. I just write fanfiction people.

Title: _

Pairing(s): Usolu, various hinted and one-sided.

Summary: In which pirates, marines, and revolutionaries alike notice the unconscious favoritism the great Monkey D. Luffy has for a certain sniper.

Rating: T

**The Seeker**

The subject catches the Navigator's searching eyes before the start of it all. Truly. Before Sanji arrived, before Arlong, and before the start of the Grand Line. It catches her eyes before it catches Robin's, whose dove eyes are always calculating, always reading into what's there before it isn't. And despite Robin being the all-wise, she comes second in this race. Because the Navigator knows four people on their ship like she knows the East Blue Ocean. Those boys, the Swordsman and Cook, the Sniper and Captain….those boys are her boys. And no one can beat her in this. So yes, it catches her eye first, but Nami doesn't reach out and grasp the idea in her palm until Usopp decides to leave the crew.

It's after the brutal fight between the two friends. Merry is gone; dead or dying, so Chopper has to patch their captain up in him and Nami's hotel room. The crew, or what's left of it, sits quietly in the room, the only sound coming from the bandages being torn to fit Luffy's body.

Sanji is seated by the window, letting his ash fly away into the night air of Water Seven. It's her job to observe them and see if they're alright at all times. So she's been watching Sanji finish half of his cigarettes all night, stop midway between smoking, mutter a few curses, and smash the stick against the windowsill. He's done it to seven so far.

Zoro is seated up against the wall, his eyes closed and his arms crossed. To an onlooker, he would appear to be peacefully sleeping. But this boy is Nami's boy. The bones in his brows are too crinkled as if he's annoyed that he can't find sleep. And his hands twitch every second for those swords, and his eye opens every minute to look at Sanji. He's waiting for a fight, Nami knows. Itching for whatever release to get his mind off of where Usopp could be right now. Standing on a broken ship, bracing for a storm.

Chopper's broken and Robin's missing.

If Usopp were here, it would better. No doubt. He'd take everyone's minds off what was wrong and lighten the mood. He'd be sprawled across the bed, telling a story with no significant meaning until it mysteriously comes true. And Sanji would be smiling by the window, his leg crossed over the other and his hand running over his pants; slowly to hide his excitement of this particular story. Of a lost boy's adventure to find an ocean made of everything and who could kick boulders in half.

And Zoro, who Nami knows is pretending to be disinterested, will occasionally ask a question, challenging the Sniper's storytelling and the way he can skillfully weave words. '_How the hell do you know what's been in this ocean?'_

Nami smiles to herself. Usopp would laugh and puff out his chest. And his eyes would glance to Sanji. '_Of course, I've been there before. I've seen fish that lived on land inside houses made of bubbles. So many things that you wouldn't believe because they're so fascinating and surreal. But I shouldn't spoil it in case anyone wants to go. All you need to know, Zoro, is that it's real. It's out there and it's waiting for someone to find it. It's ready to be found by whoever's still believes it's there. Someone who's looking. I promise.'_ And Zoro would grunt in agreement and close his eyes.

And Nami would roll her own. '_And you said this kid could kick boulders in half?'_

'_Oh yes. He was even more skilled with his legs and feet than his hands with a knife. You know, I heard he once defeated a giant sea creature that was five times the size of the Going Merry.'_

And Luffy would-

"Alright, all done. Keep these bandages wrapped tight a-and…" Chopper was trying his best not to cry as he stuttered. Luffy raised a hand.

"Thanks, Chopper." It's quiet for a moment before Sanji stands abruptly, his chair skidding the floor.

"I'm going down to the market. Chopper, you coming?" The reindeer nods in melancholy and the two leave in a quiet fashion, leaving the first three straw hats to dwell in a heavy silence.

Nami stares at Luffy for quite some time, wondering what he would say; could say at this moment. Luffy gives off a grunt and pushes his hat down. He sniffs loudly and Zoro becomes attentive, straightening up.

"It was his decision. To leave the crew."

Zoro nods in affirmation. Nami shakes her head. "Luffy," She murmurs in a sincere tone. Because maybe she has her own built up emotion. Maybe she's halfway angry with her captain. Because maybe Luffy pushed Usopp away when he needed them most.

Luffy lets out a choked sob. "There's no one I can fight to prove to him that he belongs. Not Arlong, not Aokiji. No one. He wanted to leave and I can't bring him back."

Nami's eyes teared up. Luffy's creed was simple. His crew was in danger, fight the bad guy, adventure on. With Nami, he could kick Arlong's ass and prance about Nami being his friend all he wanted. With Robin, wherever she was, he could fight whoever was keeping her. And he could move on. Nami returned with an open heart after Arlong was defeated, his superior hold on her fading away like a lost ship.

But there was no one Luffy could destroy to prove to Usopp that he'd always be a part of the crew. Usopp had _wanted_ to leave; there was no one holding him back and….

Nami's lips quivered as she pounded her fist on her thigh. If there was no one to fight to bring Usopp back then….

"We have to live on, no matter what!"

But she couldn't believe it herself. Not when one of her boys stood out there alone and friendless, in a city that poisoned their crew.

Luffy sniffed and looked up, his large eyes on her. "But he won't come back," he whispered.

"She's right," Zoro grunted in the silence and Nami had forgotten he was there. "You have to move on and show your crew that you're stronger than this. You're the captain and one defected crew member shouldn't stop the journey to you becoming King of the Pirates."

Luffy's head snapped to Zoro. "Don't say that," he growled. "Don't say it just to make yourself feel better. He wasn't just some crew member, he was your friend. He was my-"

No one says a thing after Luffy abruptly quiets himself. Luffy, their captain, however direct he may be, explains himself to no one. So it's a shock for Nami to witness his large dark eyes go from his navigator to his swordsman; as if he just said something that wasn't supposed to be said.

The 17-year-old sits backs and in his rare, 'no-nonsense' voice mutters. "He's important. It doesn't matter what's done. I would feel this way about all of you."

But the last statement is so forced. Not because it isn't true at all, but because it seemed like an obligation. Like Luffy needed to say _this_ at the moment so it wouldn't raise suspicion. So his crew wouldn't feel a certain way about it. Because it had been answered although no one had asked.

It was almost as if Luffy… Nami gaped quietly. And her face scrunches as if she's eaten a lemon, then she gapes again, and then it settles. Because here in this moment, with the straw hats torn apart and lost, is the moment she sees her captain's devotion to their former sniper. And she realizes, first with astonishment, then bitterness, and finally acceptance that Monkey D. Luffy is almost as bad a liar as his best friend.

She feels like crying but nothing comes out. It's just a sort of sad sickness, sick sad, when she can't feel any worse.

_I would feel this way about all of you._

"Luffy," She murmurs once again, '_not like this.'_

* * *

**The Forgotten**

Since meeting up with his brother, Ace has gotten the time to observe every straw hat and what they mean to Luffy and the crew.

Nami is a lot like a first mate although Luffy gives no clear indication of who that role belongs to. She's bossy, concise, and she has plans like Whitebeard has commanders; strong and infinite. At some point in their lives, Ace supposed that he and his brothers would always be exposed to a nagging woman that cared about their wellbeing. Dadan when they were children. Izo back with the crew. Nami with this crew. And if he were alive, Sabo would have someone to nag at him because D or not, Sabo was one of them. He was one of them. And while Nami may be a nagger and bossy, she's important to the crew. And not just for her role. It's in the way Zoro would seek out mature advice he couldn't find in Luffy. In the way Usopp would speak to her for hours since they were so much alike. In the way that Sanji would get mentored by her when he wasn't being a lovesick puppy. In the way she and Luffy could connect without actually being alike. So Nami was significant.

The Swordsman is much more complicated and simple at the same time. He's almost dark, a whole lot of mysterious, and even more serious. And he's just a swordsman. Ace always knew Luffy would have anyone with no particular role on his ship. The only time Ace can catch the slightest emotion from him is when he's growling about Nami being greedy, biting off Sanji's head, or calling Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper idiots. But Ace knows one thing. Zoro, despite his seriousness, is a refuge for the crew. He's the sea beneath when the ropes finally break. He's the protector. And tough guy persona all he wants, Ace doesn't miss the simple satisfaction in those green eyes of being needed. When Chopper needs a bath, or Luffy needs saving from the water, or Nami needs protecting, or Sanji needs to let off some steam, or when Usopp just needs someone to listen without hearing, Zoro finishes his tasks with closed eyes and a smirk. So Ace knows him and by knowing him, he can understand how vital he is to his crew.

Sanji, the cook, is simple. He smokes, he cooks, he kicks, and he makes 'shitty' sound like it was made for everything. One thing Ace has seen though is that the cook has a temper. The smallest things can tick him off and he isn't the gentleman he's made out to be when that happens. On the other hand, the 19-year-old is poised; collected; smart. His smile, the genuine one that makes him look like a child, is rare. It only comes out when Nami scolds him. when Luffy says 'this is so good' while stuffing his face, when Usopp explains some kind of invention, or when Zoro unleashes some form of warrior like bravery. It's rare and used for the few people close to his smoky heart, but it is beautiful. And Ace can't help but smile at the reactions. When seeing that smile, Usopp will laugh with his eyes crinkled and boast some more, or Nami will glance over, her grin crooked and mischievous. Zoro would grunt in acknowledgment and say something to tick the cook off. And Luffy would lower his hat so that nothing but his smirk could be seen. It was almost like those four knew about the past he had yet to tell. Like they knew it was hard, so it was nice to see him smile genuinely. So, the cook is important in more ways than one. Sure, he's the best cook Ace has ever known and his fighting style is unique. But the real treasure lies in the secret that with each smile, a tarnished heart is being mended.

Chopper is important as a crew member can be. He's a doctor, proclaiming his role by saving Nami's life. But besides that, everyone does what they can to help the reindeer. So Ace likes that Chopper isn't so much needed, but needful.

That's all. He knows almost every Strawhat. The one he can't figure out is longnose. Usopp, someone that has been indirectly in Luffy's life since he met Shanks. Usopp isn't simple at all. He's complicated. He's an apparition. A facade. Some may think that Usopp wears his heart on his sleeve, but Ace, who has been trying to see inside the liar for a week now knows. Usopp is afraid as he is brave sometimes. But Ace still can't figure him out. Given how much time he spends with his brother, it frustrates Ace. Because he doesn't know much about Usopp, Ace wants to think the kid is insignificant. And if who he really was and what his intentions were not enough, Ace still didn't know if he was important to the crew or not. Yeah, he didn't have a vital role just like Zoro, but Zoro was strong. Usopp wasn't. He was just there sometimes.

But Ace remembers a day he finally saw it.

It takes a while and hard concentration, but he finally sees it.

The day starts out quiet, an unusual feat for the Strawhats to conquer. So Ace sits in the sand by their makeshift camp and observes the crew.

Vivi and Nami are reading some newspaper while Zoro sleeps against a rock, Chopper laid out before him. Sanji is putting some kind of spices into a pot while Luffy watches almost solemnly.

Ace notices before everyone. He can't help it. He's absolutely intrigued by the one they call sniper and everything that he does. It doesn't take his own crew long to notice, however.

Surprisingly, it's Zoro who says something first. He touches Nami's arm tenderly as she goes by and quietly mutters "is he okay?"

Nami's bottom lip quivers, but she gives a single shake of her head. "He won't eat anything. He won't talk either."

And Zoro nods. Takes one-half step forward. "I'll go talk to him."

"No," Nami whispers and her friend hesitates in his path. "If you go, he'll know we're trying. And don't make him feel like he needs to be babied."

Zoro glowers in the distance. "Fine, but if he doesn't let up by night, I'm saying something. There's no time for slouching when we could go into battle at any moment."

Their whispers are enough to bring the entire crew to attention. Ace frowns because he had no idea the great captain Usopp could get sick, given how much he bragged about it.

Nami crosses her arms. "Try all you want, you aren't fooling me. Battle has nothing to do with how much you care about him."

"Tch, whatever."

The day goes on quietly and Ace is bored out of his mind. They aren't moving because of Usopp. There are no cool stories because of Usopp. Sanji's not talking as he cooks because of Usopp. Zoro's awake and pacing because of Usopp. No cannon building or firing right at the mark because of Usopp. Luffy has been quiet all day because of Usopp, not even responding to the few knocks over the head from his big brother. Nami's planning planning planning because she's jittery because no one's calming her down. Chopper has been laying in one spot all day and Vivi pokes him occasionally to see if he's still breathing.

This boring sad day is all because of Usopp and Ace just doesn't understand why. "I thought you said he never gets sick," he finally tells Luffy.

It grows awkward and quiet as the first five straw hats look around at one another. Finally, Zoro crosses his arms and speaks. "Not sick. His mother died today."

"You shitty moss head!" Sanji flares although there's no real bitterness behind it.

"He wanted to know."

"But it's personal."

"_We_ know."

"_We're_ different."

And the simple declaration opens Ace's eyes wide. He sees now that the heart on Usopp's sleeve can only be seen by those who are close. And Usopp is just as important as anyone else in the crew.

He's a lot of things. He's Nami's shoulder to lean on. He's Sanji's ear to listen. He's Zoro's heart to remember feeling and the big brother Chopper always wished for. And he's Luffy's-

Ace's thoughts stop. _What is Usopp to Luffy?_ When he goes to contemplate how they act toward one another, the silence is interrupted by more silence as Usopp comes out of his makeshift tent. He smiles awkwardly at everyone, but his hair is messed up, his eyes are red and puffy and his face is half wet. But he sits anyway before the world; its bravery. Usopp is brave. And Ace can't help but hide his smile.

"Did I," He begins quietly, his voice almost lost, "Did I ever tell you about the time I met a Goddess of peace who believed in everyone?"

Luffy smiles softly. "No."

And Usopp smiles back, his eyes crinkled this time. And the story begins.

"She was beautiful, even as a child. Her eyes were large and doe-like and the only thing that calmed them down were her long eyelashes. Her nose was peculiar, and I mean really peculiar. It poked out away from her face. And the village prophets would say her smile was too big. Not good enough for a goddess at all. 'Why,' you ask? Because a goddess was meant to sympathize with her people. And if she was happy all the time, how could she really? But yes, she was beautiful. Her features were odd in themselves but set upon her face, she was the most beautiful girl in the village, even going as far as attracting a brave warrior. Almost like a cake. You don't want to eat the egg or the flour by themselves, but the cake is really pretty."

But Ace really isn't listening. Not after Usopp goes through explaining all that and Luffy smiles at him with a soft "yeah." Almost as his little brother wasn't even hearing what Usopp was saying and who about. Luffy agreed as if Usopp were talking about himself. Now Ace can't listen. He's trying to figure out what's going on between these two.

He realizes a night later.

Portgas D. Ace remembers a time when he and Sabo were the only people Luffy wanted approval and praise from.

He had never been a show-off, but he did enjoy the occasional 'nice job' from people he'd aspired to be like. People older, stronger, and smarter than he; particularly his brothers.

They're all sitting around the fire that Ace made. It really isn't helping Usopp though. He's crouched toward Zoro and Chopper, glaring at the former.

Apparently, there was a time when all he needed to do was cower close to Zoro for warmth and the swordsman would accept him begrudgingly, yet wholeheartedly. But he can't do that anymore because Chopper took that role.

Zoro tells his friend to just come over and stop being a baby about it. They can all share warmth.

And Ace snickers when Usopp hisses "I don't wanna," making Zoro peak open an eye. He watches Usopp laugh too before closing his eye again and grunting.

There's a shuffling sound and both Usopp and Ace turn toward Luffy moving closer like an exotic animal. He stops close to Usopp and mutters something.

"What, Luffy?"

Luffy clears his throat and speaks up. "I can handle heat since I'm a rubber man. That means I'm a good heat conlucker."

It's quiet around camp for a moment and had Ace been unaware of how close and personal the Straw Hats were, he'd be embarrassed about his brother's idiocy. But this is Usopp. The sniper blinked at Luffy for a while before rolling his eyes. In response, he bundled into himself. "_Conductor,_ Luffy," he corrects. Although, there's no real bite or venom behind those teeth. "And rubber's not a conductor. It's an insulator."

Luffy shuffles a bit and he makes a face. He's rethinking the decisions he's made. One; coming over to the very irritable Usopp in the first place. And two; trying to, dare Ace think, impress him. But he frowns and asks "Who cares? I'm warm."

Unexpectedly, Usopp reaches out his hand and places it on his friend's chest. And Ace watches Luffy blush a disgusting red. "Wow, you really are warm."

And Luffy does what Luffy does. He doesn't need to explain. He doesn't need to ask. He sits beside Usopp and moves in close, throwing an arm around him. Usopp yawns and succumbs to the warmth.

Ace bites his lip. Well, tries to. But it's too much. It's too funny. So he bursts out laughing, alarming everyone but a slumbering Usopp. Zoro eyes Luffy and then smirks at Ace as if he knows too. Luffy looks from his brother to his swordsman and blushes again. He cries "Shut up, Ace!"

But it only makes Ace laugh even more. But it isn't because of Luffy anymore. Not really. It's because Ace has always been an idiot. And he isn't afraid to admit that. It's funny because this entire time, he had been trying to figure out what was so great about Usopp to Luffy and it probably was in his face for that duration. Usopp was important alright.

"Shut up, Ace. You're going to wake him up," Luffy cries more.

They look at Usopp, who is sleeping peacefully enough to make anyone tired. Zoro stops chuckling and crosses his arms. "Yeah don't wake him up. He's was up earlier than anyone. Getting the shit-cook's things ready."

Ace calms down then. But he just can't stop thinking about how Usopp is important. Luffy smiles softly at his sleeping friend after Zoro's declaration. Yeah. Probably more important than anyone. Maybe even meat. Ace chuckles. If Sabo were here, he would have called Ace an idiot.

_You would have known first thing, right, Sabo?_

_Of course, Ace. It's so obvious._

If Ace were being forgotten by anyone, he doesn't mind it being the brave, dumb, selfless, and complicated Usopp, who was just like Luffy.

* * *

**The Bushido**

It's the Bushido's job to serve and protect his crew. To watch over them. And it doesn't only mean to protect them, but it's his right and honor to make sure they're not only up to par and healthy, but satisfied as well.

Does Nami have the correct paper for her maps? Who does he need to 'bribe' for it? Has she been eating after that very bad sick episode? Is everything right on the ship to help her fulfill her role as best she can? As the best?

Does Chopper need help with a bath? Does he need someone to take him to town and get the proper medical supplies? And what of the cook? Does he need Zoro to go out and find an animal so they have dinner? Is he eating himself or is he just smoking his sticks to not feel the hunger? What kind of fight should be approached when the cook's shoulders are too tense for the crew's liking?

Has anyone besides Luffy and Chopper actually listened to Usopp's stories in a while? Because sometimes it's nice for someone to comment without staring with starry eyes. Does he need to test his weapons on the only person who has the tools to dodge and slice them? And what about his drawing? Who's that kid with the orange hair? What does the giant lifting a bruised Sogeking mean? Or the one where Luffy is just sitting and gazing in wonder at some unknown? Despite how personal he is with the journal, he likes talking about the stories in them. And this Bushido is perfect for that.

The captain is his priority. Hands down. No doubt or question. Has Luffy eaten? Is Luffy satisfied with the route they're going to be the King of the Pirates? Is he healthy? Is he happy? Those are the questions that bug at him every day.

And his crew wonders why he always sleeping. Only because he spends his every waking moment making sure everything is in order. And when he does settle down, his eyes peak open on an occasion. Like now.

He opens an eye to see Luffy showing Chopper some rubber trick. Luffy doesn't have a coat on although they're still in Drum territory. The icy water surface is still being cracked apart once Merry gets ahold of it. It's still chilly. He doesn't need to look around for Vivi, Nami, or Sanji because he can hear the idiot kissing ass now.

"Ladies! Would you like a drink?"

That leaves Usopp. Now, where could he be-

"Hey, Zoro."

The nineteen-year-old jumps, but only a fraction of movement is shown. So it just looks like he turns his narrowed eyes slowly to Usopp. Before saying a thing, he onces the boy over. Usopp isn't wearing a coat either, but he does have a light jacket on. His overalls hang down below his waist. His hair isn't in a ponytail, leaving it messy and curly and all over his eyes. Usopp loves lazy days after a battle is won.

"Hey," Zoro comments, almost irritable. He is a Bushido for his crew, but that doesn't mean they don't annoy him.

"What cha doing?"

"Sleeping, Usopp."

Usopp sighs dramatically and crouches beside the swordsman, the movement equally dramatic. "Sleeping is sooooo boring."

Zoro tries to push away, but Usopp has become unusually heavier at this moment. "Go bug someone else. I'm taking a nap."

"But you're the only person I can talk to without having to please."

"Gee. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Usopp smiles; leans his back against Zoro's shoulder. and Zoro can feel a tick growing in his head. "Hey, let's play tag or something."

Zoro reaches over and lightly pinches his friend's side, making the victim yelp, jump away, and giggle uncontrollably.

"Usopp, go play with Luffy. Mm tired."

Usopp doesn't look over to where his best friend is when he waves a dismissive hand. So he misses Luffy's growing stare that's making even Zoro uncomfortable. Luffy stares, yes, but never like that. Obsessively, jealousy? "Nah. Chopper's got Luffy occupied right now and I've seen all his rubber tricks. Besides, I came to play with you."

"I don't want to play."

The sniper laughs easily. "Sure you do." And he pokes Zoro's arm. "Tag!"

This obnoxious little-

Another poke. "Tag. You're it, Zoro. You have to chase me."

His hands go to his swords. "I'm going to kill you."

And now he laughs nervously and puts his hands up. "O-okay. Never mind then. Sorry."

Zoro calms down and settles again. That took shorter than expected. It takes a while to get Usopp off his back, even longer, Luffy. Just as he feels the sleep coming…

Another poke…. another obnoxious tag. Usopp runs. Or at least he tries to while Zoro is trying to grab his leg. And something bad happens.

Usopp goes to do a full 180 turn to run backward. Just so he can see if Zoro is after him. But mid-turn, while his back is facing the railing of the ship, Zoro grabs his leg. Usopp slips on the deck. Out of Zoro's grasp and off the side of Merry.

And Zoro wasn't fast enough. Usopp is brave. When they had first talked about their dreams that night around that barrel, he had told them he didn't care if he died at sea. As long as he was brave, what else mattered? So Usopp doesn't make a sound when he falls off the side. Doesn't scream or cry for help. He just falls.

Zoro watches a rubber arm skew past his head. But that arm shrinks back when the sound comes. It's a sharp crack down below, racketeering and vivid. It's sharp. Like bones and glass. No doubt hard ice cracking...or worse. After a moment, the door to the galley opens sharply and Sanji is standing there now. Staring sharply at a frozen Zoro, a fearful Chopper, and a stricken Luffy. "What hell was that sound? You shitty bastards are bothering the ladies. Where's Usopp? Did he run? When I find him-"

Usopp screams finally. Not drastically. Not in fear. But in pure pain. It's a croak, but it's loud and painful and he's hurt. And Zoro wished he was dead. Or knocked out. Because he wasn't supposed to feel the fall. But the scream tells them. It hurts. It hurts everyone who watched.

Sanji runs over to the edge of the ship. He looks down and his face turns from anger to some kind of disgusted horror. "Usopp!"

* * *

The anchor has been dropped for five hours. Right where Usopp has fallen, where the ice is red with blood. Luffy refuses to set sail until the sniper arises. The inevitable war in Alabasta can wait. He lost consciousness when Sanji went to retrieve him.

His head was bleeding and the bone on his foot was sticking out and Chopper screamed and Nami cried and everything was chaotic.

Nami was in the infirmary with Chopper. Sanji was preparing Usopp's favorite for when he woke up. If...

And Zoro. The swordsman punched the rail of the ship. He's so stupid. Fuck, he's so stupid. He was supposed to protect him. Reach over and grab hold of his leg. Do something. Stupid stupid stupid.

"Mr. Bushido, are you okay?"

Zoro acknowledges Vivi, but says nothing as he stares out over the ship.

"He...they said he fractured his skull. And his foot is pretty bad and Chopper doesn't know when he'll wake up. Or…"

_Don't say it, Vivi._

Her lips quiver. "Or…"

_Goddamnit._

"Usopp's not going to die. I've already decided that." The two look over at Luffy, who's standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

Vivi shakes her head. It must hurt. To come all this way with someone willing to help her save her country only to see them at a point of death. "Luffy, you can't know that for sure. It's really bad in there."

"It isn't ba-"

"Usopp isn't breathing on his own." The declaration from Vivi quiets them all. Zoro resists the urge to commit seppuku on himself. Luffy glowers on the ship's deck. "Chopper has an oxygen tube in him."

"He'll be fine." Zoro's really trying to tell himself this. He looks back at the ocean and misses the way Luffy's eyes go toward him.

"He wouldn't have to be fine if you hadn't done what you did."

Zoro looks back at his captain. _Done what I did, _he thinks. "What are you on about?"

Luffy looks angry now that they aren't on the same page. "You tried to kill him, Zoro."

Zoro knows Luffy is an idiot. He respects him and understands him in this. But to be dumb enough to think Zoro would try and kill a friend - one of his four closest friends at that - was below the belt stupidity.

"That's almost as ridiculous as you look."

Vivi nods her head in concern. "I think Mr. Bushido is right, Luffy. He is an honorable warrior after all. He wouldn't kill a friend he's dedicated too."

"Zoro isn't dedicated to Usopp. I am."

And Zoro sneers as Luffy grabs hold of his arm, ready for a fight. Luffy's stubborn and out of it right now. He won't calm down until he kicks someone's ass. But to say Zoro wasn't dedicated to Usopp was foolish. Zoro was more dedicated to this crew than anyone else on that ship. And what type of competition was this? What did Luffy's dedication have to do with anything?

He puts a hand on his swords.

Vivi groans. "Not again."

"I don't like the way you're talking right now. What's the matter with you?"

"The matter is you. You don't care about him like I do. And all he wanted to do was play."

Luffy sounds like...oh kami. No. Zoro wants to say no and disbelieve the crazy theory that's in his head. With Usopp on his deathbed, everything is out of whack.

Vivi covers her mouth.

Zoro's hands lower. It almost makes sense now. The constant stares when Usopp's not looking. The eagerness of the boy joining the crew. The want for Luffy to have him at all waking moments. "Luffy, don't tell me you love Uso-"

"Gum Gum Pistol."

He's so busy thinking about it that he lets the rubber fist hit him in the eye. Zoro catches himself by crouching and digging his nails in the ship. He glares at his captain. "Luffy," he hisses, "What the fuck is your prob-"

He dodges another gum gum pistol. There's no use talking to the idiot. He unsheathes his swords and gets ready for the next rubber arm to grab and slice. "Fine if it's a fight you want, you got it."

They fight for about ten minutes, with Vivi dodging and pleading for them to stop. No one else comes and sees the commotion because they're both quiet as they scuffle over the ship. They aren't serious though. Not like when they were fighting on that fake 'we-love-pirates' island. But there's some hurt there. They're angry at themselves more than each other.

Luffy wanted to grab him and Zoro wanted to as well. But they both let Usopp fall. And they can't take it back.

"Zoro!"

Luffy yells as he begins to run toward his swordsman. Zoro does the same and when they clash, they both get a load of the other's fist, making them both fall back heavily onto the deck.

The door to the medbay opens, shining light onto the deck. Chopper looks from the cuts on Luffy's arms to the swelling eye of Zoro. He sighs. "Uh...He's stable and awake if anyone wants to see him. What happened?"

No one says a thing as Vivi shuffles away. Luffy lowers his hat. "Sorry."

Zoro stands and offers a hand to his captain. "Me too."

Between the two, not many words ever have to be spoken, as they've understood the other since day one. Fortunately, Zoro thinks, it stayed that way.

* * *

Zoro doesn't go to see Usopp until the next day, when he's a lot more stable and his words aren't messed up because of his unsupported brain.

Usopp is sitting up eating the food Sanji made for him when spots Zoro. And he smiles wide like it isn't the swordsman's fault he almost died. And then he frowns. "What happened to your face? Did I miss an ambush?"

Zoro eyes the wrapped and very limp foot as well as the bandages around his head and spine. And the nasal oxygen tube. And his stomach twists. "How are you feeling?"

"Chopper gave me some medicine, So I can't really feel any pain. I'm almost nuuuumb." Zoro almost cringes when his friend's words drawl out. Chopper said his brain won't actually heal for another week or so. And that means Usopp's going to stutter and stop for that duration, finding it hard to say words right on his tongue. The black boy blushes at the sound of the flaw. "Hehe. Sorry."

It's quiet for a moment before Zoro comes closer. "Usopp, I'm sor-"

"It wasn't your fault, you know? I should have let you sleep."

They're quiet. Zoro places a large hand on Usopp's head. Moves some curls out of his face. "You're really strong, you know that."

Usopp smiles big and bright and it's a shame that- he frowns. He could have protected Usopp. Even more than he does already. Cherished him. Because Usopp is almost perfect. But It's good that Luffy was the one to realize that first.

"Did Luffy come by?"

Usopp blushes and nods. "Is that why your face is like that? Why he's sliced up? What happened?"

"Nothing. He's just-" he bites his lip. "He's just a Bushido after all."

Usopp stares at him before he laughs. "But, Zoro. He's not Japanese like you or a swordsman like you. He can't be a Bushido."

"That doesn't matter."

"I think it does."

Zoro looks at Usopp and smiles, moving even more of the rebellious curls. He thinks about how happy Luffy was to hear that Usopp was stable. _Is he happy,_ the protector in his head asks of his captain. "For you; to him, Sore wa dō demo ī kotodesu. And nothing ever will."

Usopp smiles, but his tilted head and narrowed eyes tell Zoro he doesn't get it. He doesn't understand. Zoro laughs heartily.

_Oh, Usopp. How could you not?_

* * *

**The Seer**

An archeologist shouldn't only observe human history, but human behavior as well.

She makes the note to herself during the celebration in the clouds. The Shandorians and the Skypieans are bounded as one and everyone is happy. Even the wolves are having a good time.

Robin looks around for her crewmates. Everyone is celebrating, even the quiet swordsman. But there's someone missing. Someone very important who should be celebrating but isn't. The woman looks over to a tree far from where she's seated.

Her captain is sitting against it. He looks anxious and calm all at once; his eyes half-lidded, his cheeks flushed red, bottle of booze in his hand. When she notices his chest rising and falling in rapid succession, she follows his eyes to the middle of the bonfire.

Long Nose is far away and yet so close. Like the Cook, he's bandaged to the bone, them both getting the worse from the former Sky God. His usual brown overalls hang loose like his otherwise tightly wrapped hair.

He's dancing with the wolves, moving with the beat of the music. Longnose is a natural artist. Good with paint, a pencil, a gun, and now, she notices, his hips too. There's a twist in the music that no one can hear coming, not even Robin. But he knows because his hips move left at the precise moment.

She looks back over to her captain. Right in time to see him throw his head back against the tree and take another sip. Robin giggles behind her hand. It clearly isn't the alcohol making him hazy. Still, she wonders what's so fascinating in his eyes. What does he see that she can't?

The sniper's loud, obnoxious, almost perfect laugh breaks out over the music and crackling fire. The captain smirks softly and pushes his beloved hat over his eyes.

"Oh," She murmurs, just seeing it. And now that her eyes are open, she waits.

And with each swing of Long nose's hips, she knows she won't wait longer.

And finally, he stands, makes his way to the middle. Robin is anxious too. She wants to know what's going to happen when he gets there. Usopp catches his friend mid-walk. He smiles, waves because he probably thinks he came to dance too. But Robin and Luffy both know that's not happening.

Luffy clumsily places a drunken hand on Usopp's bandaged hip. He puts his mouth on Usopp's ear. And surprisingly, no one notices this. They're missing history and the woman tries not to squeal. She knows it's wrong, but an ear appears on Usopp's shoulder anyway. She wants to live this moment with them.

Luffy closes his eyes and breathes softly against Usopp's ear. "You're so pretty," he mutters, his mouth not moving an inch from the dark earlobe.

Usopp laughs softly and Robin wonders if he's heard this phrase already.

"I'm a boy, Luffy."

"So?" And leave it to the captain to ignore idiot gender roles of society. Or leave it to Luffy to actually be completely ignorant of them. Either way.

"Boy's can't _be_ pretty."

"Liar." His hands rub from the waist to the back. He laughs softly.

Usopp shakes his head. But not enough so that his ear drops Luffy's lips. "How much did you drink tonight, Luffy?"

Robin gasps when Luffy bites his friend's ear. She looks around, wondering how this is truly being missed. "Just enough. Come with me, 'Sopp."

"Come where?"

Robin wants to scream. She's never seen someone play as hard as Usopp. Interesting, but frustrating. Doesn't a D. always get what they want?

"Away."

"But what about the party?"

"Don't worry. We'll have more."

Usopp moves away finally and the two stare at one another for a long time. That wasn't what he meant. Robin knows that and she's sure Luffy knows too. But man, who would have thought Monkey D. Luffy was a sweet talker? It wasn't exactly the answer Long Nose was searching for, but she can bet he wanted it.

"More parties," he challenges, "who?"

"Me and you." Luffy's lips find that dark ear again. "Just You and I. Usopp and Luffy."

"..."

"Come away with me."

Luffy sounds unlike himself. And Robin supposes that's what alcohol and love do when driven together.

"Okay. I'll come with you. Okay."

Robin removes herself from the conversation finally. She watches with joy Luffy pull Usopp's hand up and kiss it, his eyes not leaving the other's. When he's done, he doesn't let go as he drags it away. Into the woods and away from the fire, to where Merry is rocking gently on the clouds.

She had no idea someone as young and seemingly naive as Luffy could be in love, much less sexually involved. But unsurprisingly, those with the will of D come with all sorts of surprises themselves. She doesn't need an eye to know what miracle is happening tonight.

* * *

**The Naysayer**

Stupid Longnose priest and his stupid strength of not being hurt by her ghost. He was supposed to quiver. Call himself weak and all kinds of the worst things. But he'd just stood there and stared her down courageously.

"You guys just go on ahead. Get Nami and the shadows. I'll handle her ghosts. I'm alright." Perona pouts at the declaration. He's so mean.

The other three boys begin to run out of the room, ready for the next battle. Their captain, the man that's making master Moria's night, stops behind them. Halts by the door and grips the hedge as he looks to them.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright, Usopp?"

Perona's surprised no doubt. It's not Longnose's shadow that needs retrieving. It's not longnose that's captured about to go through a wedding. But straw hat has deliberately stopped to see if he's absolutely okay. It's peculiar, if not unwise.

The blond answers instead, pulling on Strawhat's arm while still running in place with fire on his shins. "Yes, he'll be fine. Now we have to go save Nami from this pervert."

But Strawhat's stubborn. More than her, Perona jealously admits. He doesn't budge a step. He isn't challenging the cook, but Perona can feel the demand he has.

_You have your priorities. I have mine._

Priorities? No, she's just thinking it. Strawhat wouldn't… but she doesn't know him. And why does she care? She hates them. Every one of them. But it's so different. Not the blatant favoritism, but the favoritism toward _him._ She's researched on them. The weak and the strong? It makes no sense. Unless he isn't weak at all. Or maybe it's something else that bothers her.

She watches Longnose turn around and smile really toothy, but really soft. "Yeah," he answers. "I'll be fine."

Strawhat smirks. And Perona wants to stomp and throw a fit. How come no one looks at her like that? He may be gorgeous in a very odd way, but Perona was sure she was prettier than Longnose. Not that she wanted Strawhat's attention. Ill. Gross. But to have _someone _look at her the way Strawhat looks at him would mean the world.

She's jealous. No doubt. But not of the person. Of the feeling. Strawhat pushes that hat over his face, but he and Longnose are still looking.

When the blond manages to pull his captain, still smiling, away, Perona actually does stomp her feet. She gains Longnose's attention as she stares him down. "How…"

_How do you get him to look at you like that?_

_How do you get him to look at you like that?_

_How do you get him to look at you like that?_

Longnose's head tilts. "How…" he encourages.

Perona pouts and stomps her heel. "How can my ghosts not work on you?"

She wants to ask, but she already knows.

* * *

**The Chef**

It's April 1st when Sanji realizes with amusement. April fools day; more importantly, Usopp's birthday.

One of the days where he feels obliged to start earlier than early. Two days prior, they had docked at some far off island to rest. Somewhere quiet where they could wait for the Log Pose to set their course for the next….he clicks his tongue as Luffy's hyper laugh resounds in mind…._adventure._

And what coincidence was it that this shitty island was known for its diverse market? Their fishermen that sailed all around the world and brought back all kinds of fish?

So Sanji is a little bit ecstatic that he can go into town and find all Usopp's favorites with no trouble at all.

The rest of the crew is out too, either finding ideas for shitty pranks or things to give Usopp. Except for Luffy, who's actually with Usopp. The idiot wouldn't know what to shop for anyway, regardless of being his best friend or not.

Sanji bends down to examine the cold seafood before him. "And when did you say this supply came in?"

The marketer smiles bright, so proud of himself and his home. "Our men just arrived back from the northern sea this morning. This pike is as fresh as they come."

Sanji has no right and every right to interrogate this man. On one hand, it's Usopp's birthday, too late to waste time. He's gotta get back. There's the snacks Usopp enjoys, all with a set time to be handed out over the day, the goggles to wrap, the main course, the dessert, all that. On the other hand, it's Usopp's birthday. If these people so much as try to give him some sloppy autumn pike, there's gonna be hell to pay.

He hums. Looks at the fish, then at the seller. Fish again, seller. His eyes get dark and low. He's a gentleman otherwise, but…. _For Usopp._ "You're not cheating me, are you? Because if you are, I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be vomiting fungus for a-"

"Sir," the man interrupts nervously. "I can assure you that these fish are fresh and well deserved of their price. I wouldn't lie about this. It's something our city takes great pride in."

"Great pride, my ass. Now I've got a friend who loves this, and if he doesn't like _this_ in part-"

"Sanji? What are you being loud about over here?"

The victim turns around. "Nami-swan. Oh it's so great to see you out budding so early, my beautiful flower."

The girl gives him a serious look and he sombers slightly. "Your foot's going where now?" Without giving him time to answer, she peaks around the cook to find a nervous man, around 70 years old. She glares. "Sanji! I expected this from Luffy and those other idiots, but you?"

It's a silly declaration. And both the cook and navigator know this. Because without the dreams, there's no better way that Sanji fits in with Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp. They're, for better or worse, his best friends….his family. And it wouldn't make sense if he weren't like them.

"But, Nami, my love, it's Usopp's birthday and I only want what's best for him."

She places her hands on her hips. "So what's the problem?"

They turn to the seller. Sanji sighs. "This pike fish is 600,000 berries."

Nami looks it over for a long while. "And this pike fish is his favorite, right?"

"Yup."

"And we've been on the seas for two years? And Usopp hasn't had this since he's been in Syrup village?"

"Right on both."

"And this is a seasonal fish? The next time we get it won't be until next year? But, we'll not only be far from the northern sea, but far from an island that specializes in going all around to get this?" Sanji almost gasps at Nami's intelligence. But her eyes grow dark in a threatening way. "And we'd do anything for a crewmate's birthday, right? Especially one who's been with us since the beginning?"

Considering that they've just left Punk Hazard, it makes Sanji feel worse. "Nami," he sombers completely. "I'm sorry."

"That's a penny of your allowance, Sanji. It won't hurt."

Sanji sighs and digs in his pocket for a cigarette. It's too much pressure to intake at the moment. Birthdays are always stressful. "It's not the price of the matter, love. It's the value. I don't mind the fish being one million berries. But I want it to be worth it."

"And this isn't?"

The two turn to look at the pike fish bathing in the sun. It's meant to fool anyone who doesn't understand food. But as the best cook on the grand line, so named and called by one who should know, Sanji isn't fooled. "He's hiding the best they have. I just know it."

At once, the pirates look up at the man, who swallows the air. "Uh…."

* * *

Sanji grunts as he pulls the sack of fish over his shoulder through the market area. Nami is beside him, marking a list of things they've finished and things they still have to get done.

"Zoro needs more wrapping paper. And since Robin's watching the ship, she wanted us to get this book."

"Hey, guys!"

At the sound of Luffy's cry, Sanji's face falls and he tries to hide the heavy load on his back. He turns, a full story on his lips to tell Usopp what isn't in the bag, but stops. Luffy is towing himself along, all alone, without his adventure partner in tow.

Nami rolls her eyes and gets back out her journal. "Where's Usopp?"

Luffy laughs and shrugs. "I'm not sure. I lost him a while back."

"You _lost_ him?"

"Don't worry, he's with Zoro." He says it as if everything will be okay. As if Zoro doesn't like leading with the tendency to get lost.

Nami sighs heavily. "Just great. And we almost had everything in order. Now, what if they get lost for days and he mi-"

Once again, they're interrupted. It's a day like that, Sanji supposes. It's Usopp for sure, his shrill voice unmistakable. "Zoro, the ship is this way. Can you please stop turning around?"

"And who made you navigator?"

"Your brain and its inability to follow directions. Now come on."

"Hey!"

All three turn. And there they are. Zoro is stuck in his spot, facing the direction of the town. Usopp is literally on the 21 year old's back, trying to pull him the opposite way. He's prying the best he can, but Zoro doesn't budge. He's a solid rock with a stupid face.

Sanji bites his lip and his narrowed eyes go to Luffy. _Please no-_

"Hey, guys! Over here!"

Usopp turns around and upon seeing them, he sighs in dreaded relief. "Oh thank goodness. Nami, talk some sense into this idiot- ooh-" he interrupts himself as his eyes feast upon the large sack over Sanji's shoulder. "What's that?"

Sanji glares hard. "Nothing for you, jackass," he lies through his teeth. "It's something for Nami and Robin."

As Zoro and Luffy start arguing off to the side about who got lost first, Usopp crosses his arms over his chest. "Really, Sanji. And to think you don't even know what day it is. You know, I expected this from Luffy and Zoro, but you?"

"Hey!" The two idiots are back in the circle now, their argument forgotten in favor of calling out Usopp. The sniper closes his eyes. "It's true. You two don't know what today is, do you?"

"Your birthday."

"April fools day."

Luffy's eyes get unusually larger than they already are. "No way! It's Usopp's birthday?!"

It grows quiet as Usopp stares at Luffy. "I was kidding, you know?" Sanji snickers, already seeing the argument coming. Nami sighs and hides her face in her palm. "About you not knowing."

Luffy's head tilts. "Huh?"

The actual hurt in Usopp's eyes is enough to make anyone feel awkward. Zoro closes his own eyes, his arms crossed, while Sanji and Nami look away. The sniper rubs his arm. "You actually don't know it's my birthday? Really?"

Their captain is even more confused now. He doesn't need to say a word. His face says it all. _Was he supposed to know?_

It's a thing for Luffy to act naive. It's a thing for them all to know this. It's also a thing for Nami and Usopp to call him out on this, playfully; lightly; understanding.

But Sanji's mouth opens in surprise when Usopp walks away, his brows deep and his voice full of venom. He's muttering curses, but all Sanji makes out is the first few before the 19-year-old is out of sight.

"You fucking idiot. Why do I bother? Of all people, _you're _not supp…."

Nami sighs. "Nice going, Luffy. Now we have to deal with a very sassy Usopp for the next week. You better fix this."

Even moss-head sighs. "On his birthday too? This should be fun."

But Sanji doesn't get it.

* * *

Never has he seen Usopp deliberately ignore someone. In fact, he's actually never seen someone ignore Luffy, whose existence was so known, it was almost rebellious.

Sanji is coming out of the kitchen with a tray of his famous fruit salad, doused in more lemon juice than usual for the birthday boy. He's proud of himself, but stops when he sees Luffy, Chopper, Brook, and Usopp playing a game of cards.

Their captain either doesn't know how to play, doesn't know there's a game, or just doesn't know because his cards are upside down while he stares at them in confusion. Usopp is quieter than usual. He's competitive so it's a shocker to see his chin resting on his palm as he carelessly throws a card into the deck.

"Excuse me, but does anyone have any 9's?"

The sniper sighs. "This isn't Go Fish, Brook. It's poker."

Luffy gasps. "We're playing Go Fish?"

A glower at the table when Luffy speaks. He throws his cards on the table and stands. "Alright. I'm done."

Brook stands too and stretches his legs. "Me too. All this thinking is making my brain swell...of course, I don't have a brain so….yohohohoho!"

Sanji sighs and makes his appearance. Before Usopp has a chance to walk away, the cook places the tray on the table. "A dish for the birthday boy. Fruit Macedonia." Luffy's hands reaches out, Sanji smacks it. "Let him have first taste."

Usopp stares, before falling graciously back into his seat. "Oh gee, thanks, Sanji. You know, I was beginning to think everyone actually did forget." His eyes skim over Luffy's form before he picks up an orange slice and places it into his mouth casually.

_3….2….1_

"This is so good. It tastes like Lemon juice."

Sanji smiles, dancing in his head, feeling accomplished. Once Usopp has taken about several bites, the rest of the crew digs in. Zoro walks by and takes some for himself; Sanji serves the ladies; Luffy's rubber arms find Franky with a handful of fruit. Everyone compliments the cook, but none more than the birthday boy, who loves lemon.

That's when the day officially starts. Usopp is treated like a prince in line for the throne. Everyone gives gifts and best wishes.

From Nami, a copy of her log journal from adventures dating way back, ready to be enhanced by the best storyteller in the new world. Now Gin can be a scrawny boy whose life is changed by a generous swan. And Arlong Park is probably going to be a story about a mermaid and her journey with four friends as they help her defeat an evil saw shark. It's a small gift, but when Nami secretly tears up and buries herself under Usopp's arm, Sanji can't help but smile too. The meaning is so significant and the fact that Nami, who cherishes this journey, has given Usopp the okay to tell it, warms everyone's hearts.

The cuts on Zoro's hands make a lot of sense when he gives Usopp his gift. It's small, just a carved statue of wood. It's Usopp, of course as he stands like the almighty. His cape is blowing out behind him. In one hand, the mask of Sogeking, beautifully carved, Sanji gives props, is almost hidden; it's present, but halfway hidden to tell Usopp that he can be brave with or without it. The object in the other hand is what surprises most of the crew. Usopp's arm is raised, holding Zoro's old sword, Yubashiri, in a battle form. Brook makes a comment about how he had no idea that Usopp was a swordsman. But when Zoro says something about Hana Arashi, Sanji knows that isn't the case. Usopp laughs sheepishly as if the story behind it is so embarrassing, but all night, while he's receiving gifts, he keeps the wooden figure tucked close by his side, his eyes staring at it occasionally.

By Franky's gift, Sanji notices it really isn't about his birthday anymore. All the gifts are really paying homage to either how long Usopp has known the giver and all the great things they've done together, or a homage to the great things they've seen him do over the two years of knowing him. Franky's gift is a small flag of the late Going Merry, given so that Usopp can look at each time he wakes up. Robin gives him a book with more research about Montblanc Noland than anyone's ever known. He gets a violin from Brook, and a promise to teach Usopp all the songs his mother would sing before she passed. Chopper gives him some plants that have a poisonous effect and some that have a calming effect. Sanji laughs heartily because it really feels like Chopper received the gift when Usopp rubs his head and says "pretty cool." The reindeer's eyes get big and starry and he blushes.

The chef doesn't expect Usopp to actually cry when he gets Sanji's gift. The goggles he'd thought he left on the Merry two years prior. They're damaged and not good for use anymore. And he remembers how Sanji said he'd got his ass kicked by Bentham just to get those back. When they were new to the grand line and not just Usopp was scared and none of them had even seen the age of 20. The sniper stares at the green object while everyone watches quietly. He blinks really slowly, taking in the damaged lens, the cuts, the dents. Blinks again. Twice fast. More rapidly, but the tears still come out. "I got these in Loguetown," he finally says. He's telling Robin, Brooke, Franky, and Chopper. "I was shopping with Luffy when I bought them and we thought they were so cool. And Buggy showed up and Smoker and Dragon even when we didn't know it was him. And Luffy almost got executed and so much happened. And then, they got stolen by Bon Clay. But Sanji got them back for me, and they were so jacked up-" a sob laugh stops him. "And that was before we thought Bon was cool. They were so messed up, but still important. It's been two years. We were so young and inexperienced. But it's been two years." He says it again because he can't believe it.

Nami's the first to coo and she hugs Usopp, one by one they all join in, even a grumbling Zoro. Usopp laughs. "Thank you," he whispers. "Ugh. I'm such a wimp."

"Shut up," Sanji mutters.

A laugh. "Okay."

And then it's ruined. The moment. Gone forever. Everyone has given a gift except the man they're all here for. Usopp turns to Luffy, expectant. Luffy stares back. When Usopp continues to stare, their captain grows confused and defensive. "What?"

Sanji sighs. It's an absolute that this is the man that'll be Pirate King. "Your gift, Jackass."

He gasps. "You guys got me a gift? It's not even my birthday."

Most of the crew groans. Sanji watches something flash into Usopp's eyes before he gives a fake smile. "That's okay. You did forget. You probably didn't have time to actually find a gift."

And it's forgotten because Usopp says it is. The night goes on as usual after that. Usopp gets first dibs on dinner. He almost faints when he sees the freshly cooked pike on the table. And then dessert is a blast because Sanji baked him a chocolate cake big enough to last a week. It's a feast. Brook plays the violin to happy birthday and Usopp claps along as Chopper puts on a funny little show.

The ships asleep when Sanji finishes cleaning up the dishes. He's proud of what's been accomplished today. Before he leaves the kitchen, he checks that Usopp's cake is still there and then locks the fridge. It's nearing 1 AM, and they're still docked so the deck is quiet. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices something. Usopp is sitting on the railing of the ship, reading. Beside him, is the Hana Arashi statue. On his head, are the goggles. Sanji listens in.

"Today, we docked at a small town named Syrup Village in search of a ship. Luffy's eaten most of our food supply, so the village seems like a big break. When we arrived, we were greeted by a boy named Usopp, who the locals call a liar." Usopp laughs softly, giving Sanji a moment to interrupt.

"You staying up?"

The sniper jumps, but calms down when he turns. He smiles at his friend and holds up Nami's logbook. "Yeah. I figured reading this is going to help me forget how much of a big idiot Luffy really is."

Sanji smiles too, remembering all the close calls where Luffy almost ruined the day. "Yeah," he agrees. "Hey don't stay up too long."

"No promises. These adventures are going to take me away."

Sanji smiles and turns around. But then he stops. "Happy birthday, Usopp."

"Thanks."

The blond walks away when Usopp starts reading again, ready to sleep like a baby after such a long day. However, The theme of the day returns; interruption. Just as he's about to walk into the men's quarters, a sound by the galley stacks him. Sanji turns and sees a shadow sneaking into his kitchen, no doubt Monkey D. Luffy. For the past month, Luffy has been sneaking in and out of the kitchen after Sanji leaves. The cook hasn't said a thing and he wasn't planning to since nothing was ever missing from the kitchen, but now. Since their captain has been so naively shitty on Usopp's big day, Sanji's not only going to confront him but kick his ass for that stunt this morning. He follows quietly behind his captain.

And he's ready. For not getting Usopp a gift, for forgetting his birthday, Sanji is ready to kick Luffy so hard in the esophagus, the teen stops breathing for a good few days. Luffy's over the counter, laughing to himself as he messes with something. Sanji sneaks in, close behind. He watches Luffy duck under the counter to grab a large bag and sling it over his shoulder. Before the chef can get a good angle in, the other laughs softly. "He's going to love this," he mutters.

Sanji's eyes narrow and his foot lowers. Luffy shuffles to the fridge, unlocks it with ease, the bastard. Now Sanji has to change the locks again. Luffy digs and digs and digs until he pulls out a small cake. It's gorgeous, crafted smoothly and professionally. The icing is white and creamy...and….the cake was littered in actual small rose petals, not at all edible. It was genius.

"Where'd you get that?" The question comes out before he realizes his mistake. Luffy turns and laughs sheepishly.

"I made it," he says proudly. "It took me a whole month to get the recipe right." And then he realizes who he's talking to. "Sanji, I wasn't sneaking into food, I swear."

The blond ignores him and goes over to the bag still on the counter. He rummages through finding all kinds of gifts and souvenirs. Books on Elbaf; items from Syrup village; a bouquet of daisy's; a scrapbook with pictures of Usopp and Luffy. Sanji stares at his captain. "Luffy, what is all this?"

The 19-year-old smiles and displays the cake. It reads in sloppy handwriting 'Happy Birthday, Usopp.' Sanji smirks and takes a step back. This slick devil. Who would have thought their captain was a slick devil?

"Well, you better hurry. He goes to sleep around 1:50. But I'm guessing you already knew that."

Luffy smirks. There's no doubt he knew that. He grabs the bag and balances the cake as he shuffles out the door. Sanji's nearly on his heels though because he wants to see this too. He doesn't want to intrude, but who would have thought?

He lights a cigarette and leans against the wall, away from them. When Usopp hears footsteps, he lowers the book. "I thought you were sl- Luffy? What are you…?"

"April Fools?" Luffy's words are more of a question because there was no doubt he pissed the sniper off today. Usopp stares in disbelief and watches his captain put the cake down.

And all Luffy does is smile. "Luffy, you got th-" and again, Usopp cuts himself off. This time though, he's laughing because Luffy has managed to pull him by his midsection and start planting kisses all over his face, neck, cheeks, eyelids, mouth, nose, everywhere. Sanji isn't really into guys, but it does make him blush a little. Who knew Luffy could be like this? "Stop….hahaha...that tickles...okay… I forgive you...hahaha….stop!"

Luffy laughs and eventually does stop kissing his...Usopp. He pulls the bag up and takes a seat beside the black boy. "Wanna see all the cool stuff I got you?"

"Is that something from Elbaf? How did you-"

"I know someone."

"I'm going to scream."

"Don't scream. You'll wake everyone."

_You'll wake everyone. _The declaration makes Sanji stand straight. This moment is sacred and he should be sleep, not watching something that he should have seen before. He shouldn't spy or intrude. It's Luffy's turn.

Sanji laughs quietly to himself as he walks away. While Usopp was being treated like a prince, their captain had waited for the right moment to treat the sniper like he was the King.

_Luffy._ A slick devil. He couldn't believe it.

* * *

**The Legend**

A crew's journey with their captain is the most important thing in life. It's not the treasure, or the money, or fighting, or freedom, and sometimes not the One Piece.

It's getting to know the man or woman who has the same goal as you; is brave enough to see to that goal; and brought you along the way. Many new generation pirates don't understand that. Which is why so many fail on their journeys.

But not this crew. Not Monkey D. Luffy's crew. Silvers Rayleigh should have realized it as soon as Usopp asks whether the One Piece is real or not. Well, was going to ask.

Before he could actually get the question out, Luffy is the first to tell him no. That he doesn't want to know. That he'll quit being a pirate if any of them know. That he doesn't want a boring adventure like that.

Usopp agrees once he realizes exactly what he asked for. And Rayleigh can't help it at all when he asks…

"Perhaps you'd like to know away from your captain?"

Before the sniper can actually answer, it's Luffy speaking. "He doesn't want to know either." Once more the crew gets quiet as they look to their captain. He's turned away from them, his elbows resting on the bar. Usopp sighs. "He wants to sail to the ends of this earth and find out with me."

It's the moment Rayleigh realizes that maybe Monkey D. Luffy has yet to talk about something that they all want their captain to admit. It's quiet still, but it gets uncomfortable as Nami rubs her arm awkwardly. It was as if she's been in this conversation before. Like this happened before, but the crew still has yet to address it. Usopp's face goes red and the teen looks down, finding his lap more interesting than his freedom of choice.

Luffy lowers his hat although he's turned away from them. "Us," he corrects.

That was when the first mate should have realized the unconscious favoritism the future king had for his sniper. But, he misses it to look toward Usopp for confirmation. "If that's what you want."

Usopp then takes notice again. When he looks up, his captain has turned to him. Rayleigh watches them stare for a good minute, having a conversation that they can only understand. When Luffy tilts his head toward the sniper, the latter huffs, rolls his eyes, and smiles quite adorably back at Rayleigh. "_Maybe_ I don't want to know. Maybe there's something good that comes with not knowing. So I'll pass, Rayleigh. Thank you."

"Of course," Luffy interrupts. "The best things happen when you don't know they're coming."

Usopp blushes again and smiles shyly at the table. Zoro, Nami, and Chopper roll their eyes. Robin giggles behind her hand and Usopp throws his head on the table. Rayleigh supposes that it isn't the One Piece, but rather something personal that's on their minds now, but still he doesn't realize it. An old fool, he's become.

When he does see it... When he does see the stares and the small smiles when Usopp's talking or laughing or doing something that even Rayleigh hasn't seen Yasopp do, it's too late. Had he seen it, he could have saved Luffy from a lot of pain and heartbreak.

As bad as it hurts to see him lose Zoro and Brook, it's worse. It's worse to see him lose Usopp because he talks to him before. After Sanji is kicked away, there's no one left beside the sniper. And that's when Rayleigh realizes it.

Luffy shakes his head. Looks to Sanji, Franky, anyone who's close enough. Not to sacrifice themselves, but to help. And when no one can do that, he shakes his head and pleads to Kuma.

"No one else," he begs. Rayleigh watches the navigator's eyes tear up and she covers her mouth. "Please….don't take anyone else. Leave him alone. Not him. Usopp run. Go! Get out of here! Just run."

Usopp tries shooting the pacifista. When his back is against the wall, the sniper can be braver than most. He stops crawling back when he's out of ammo. He squeezes his eyes shut. And then unclenches them. "Luffy," he murmurs in the quiet.

Rayleigh watches Strawhat stand up; shakingly, hastily, afraid. He uses his limbs to run for Usopp, but to no avail. He disappeared as quietly as they had arrived. Luffy stumbles and falls, staring at the spot where his…..friend?... just occupied. It's the sadness in his eyes and the disbelief in his frown that makes Rayleigh wish he had seen it earlier. He's been alive long enough to know that people hurt. People hurt. And then Rayleigh feels sad because he realizes that once people are broken in certain ways, they can't ever be fixed.

"Luffy, we have to run!" Nami cries out to her frozen captain. But he just sits there. Not a shred of fight in him. She tries again. "Luffy!"

And the teen rises again. He moves with his crew, but Rayleigh can tell. He moves slowly, without purpose. In the end, that point in which everything is sad, Luffy ends up alone, all of his crew spread out around the world. But he supposes he had been alone before.

To Luffy, the most powerful presence in that forest was the absence of Usopp. Life is an awful, ugly place to not have a best friend. Lover, he corrects. Both, he finishes.

True love is not so much a matter of romance as it is a matter of anxious concern for the well-being of one's companion.

Rayleigh should have seen it sooner.

* * *

**The Romantic**

If there is a possibility of her and Luffy one day marrying one another, he has to stay alive. And she has to make sure of that, despite him being strong and having a strong crew just as capable.

She just wants to be sure. Which is why she arrives on the Sabaody Archipelago to see him off before he goes to Fishman island. Her part is nearly finished when her ship gets between her hubby's and those filthy marine men. All she has to do is blow Luffy a kiss and he'll propose.

When she does turn, however, Luffy isn't paying attention anymore. He's greeting the crew members he had yet to greet before the marines arrived. He hugs the orange haired girl in a very friendly way before rubbing the raccoon dog's head. And then he gets to the odd one with the long nose.

Hancock supposes that this crew member mustn't be as important to Luffy as the others. Instead of greeting him in a friendly way, his eyes narrow as he looks the other from head to toe, back again, and a few times over.

From his boots to those disgusting yellow pants, to his suspenders and toned arms, and finally his puffy hair. Longnose does a spin with his arms outward and Hancock sneers. Her hubby is not amused by this behavior.

Despite her ladies yelling in the back and the cannons being shot, she can hear what the two are saying to one another. Because she wants to hear just what's happening.

"So...what do you think?"

The silence is almost unbearable even for Hancock. As Longnose stands there almost awkwardly and Luffy just….stares. Just as she's ready to look down upon him, something surprises her.

Luffy's hand goes forward and he grabs hold of a suspender. He yanks hard enough for Longnose to yelp as he's pulled forward. Their foreheads slam together as Luffy's eyes are ablaze.

"Don't you ever do that again," there's so much venom in his voice. The others are quiet, some confused, some smiling softly. What did he do? What atrocious crime did he commit to make her lover this a-

"I know who you are. _You_ know who you are. You're a sniper, far more superior when your further away. The next time I say run, you better damn well run, you got that?"

Longnose's head tilts in utter confusion before his eyes open more. He's trying to remember something. And when he does remember, he nods shortly. Whatever needed to be remembered, she notes, is from long ago. Before they lost each other and before the war. These people...they have time against Hancock; memories with Luffy that she couldn't get in her short time of knowing him. And even though she doesn't know what's happening, this entire situation with Longnose is making her feel envious at the bottom of her stomach.

"Yeah," Longnose mutters. "I got it."

She watches Luffy yank down on the suspender now. And the other's head falls onto his chest. It almost makes her faint. The other crewmates disperse and join conversations of their own as if everything is okay now.

But everything is not okay, Hancock thinks. It's not. Not now. Not like this.

Luffy speaks again, throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders. "I would have come for you. If I didn't find out that it would help us grow, I would have come for you. If I couldn't walk, I'd crawl. But I would have because I missed you. And the world's stupid and dumb without you."

It's the most she's ever heard from him. And she realizes she's lost. To this boy, Longnose. But she's _better_, she thinks. She's beautiful, curvy, and perfect. And Longnose isn't any of those. And right before her eyes, she sees Luffy give the other boy a secret kiss on the area between the neck and chin.

Long nose laughs, but doesn't want to kiss now as he moves away. He tucks his head back where it was and laughs softly, almost swaying. "I scared you good, didn't I?"

Luffy doesn't say a thing. But Hancock needs him to. _Please deny it,_ she asks. _Please tell him you weren't worried. You don't really love him. You love me._ But she knows that isn't the case. He doesn't say a word because he doesn't need to. It's already implied.

Another laugh from Longnose. "That's my role, idiot."

He's not like her. His best curves are in his eyelashes. He probably doesn't have the power to woo people. But of them all, it's the one man that she knows deep down, she can't. The feeling she feels when she looks at Longnose, she's never felt it in her life. It's a boiling thing. It's nasty. It's ugly.

"You didn't answer my question?"

Luffy smiles. "Do I have to? Don't you already know?"

"I want to hear it though. Or I can't go on."

Luffy huffs, But she sees the smile on his face. "You were beautiful before, you know? But you look even better now."

It's quiet for a moment before Longnose whispers. "Thank you. It was all that mattered. All that matters, you know? How you see me. I don't care about anyone else. It's how you see me."

Hancock sighs. Sometimes, she supposes, people are beautiful. Not in looks. Not in what they say. Just in what they are.

To Monkey D. Luffy, this Longnose is the world.

* * *

**The Protected**

Chopper sees it after Skypiea.

"Long ago, there was a village of people; all shapes and sizes, colors and dreams. They were known to get sick a lot and over the years, many people disappeared from this sickness. Starvation. Disease. Hurt. But there were few left and those few wanted to set out to find a better place to live. With most of them too sick to move, a brave boy of only 15 decided to venture out alone and find a place. A place with air like glitter and food like heaven."

Chopper can't help himself when he interrupts. "Usopp, what does food like heaven taste like?"

He watches the older boy dramatically look around. At Luffy who is unusually far from them, watching by Nami's tangerines. And then Robin who is bathing and reading far away. He leans closer to Chopper and whispers gently. "I shouldn't tell anyone this, but it tastes like strawberries."

"Really?" The boy grows excited.

"Really."

"Did they find the place where the food taste like-" he too looks around mischievously. Luffy's head is turned to the side now, longing to hear what was whispered and Robin is still not paying attention. "Heaven?"

"Well, you'll have to listen to the rest of the story to know. Unless you-"

"No, I wanna hear it."

Usopp chuckles, rubs Chopper's head, and continues. "So, the boy sets out to find this wonderful place. And do you know where it was, Chop?"

"Where?"

"I'll tell you." Usopp drags his finger in the box of explosive powder laid before him. The one he'd been working on before Chopper begged for a story. He made a very long and curvy line. "It took a long time for the boy to get to the new place, months maybe. He'd faced mountains that he never knew were mountains. Bears he didn't know what to call. All kind of things that he'd never seen before in his small sick village. It took a long time. But he knew it when he saw it. This here."

He points to a spot at the end of his line. "Right here. So he goes all the way back to his people. Back past the mountains and he tells them 'if you go slow, you can go.' And they go, the few left. And some are so weak, they have to be carried. It took them a long time to get back to the new village. Maybe an entire year. But the boy keeps telling them 'if you go slow, you can go.' Slow can go, like the steady beat of a drum, slow can go."

Chopper smiles softly.

"When they get to the new place, they ask each other what they should call it. They need a name for their new home."

"What do they call it?"

Usopp smiles softly. "Slocan," he mutters.

"Slocan?" The doctor asks, confused by the sudden announcement.

Usopp stands, his work in hand. He's ready to leave Chopper to himself and go somewhere private where he can finish his work. But Chopper needs an explanation of some kind. "Say it slowly, Chopper. Slocan. _Slo-can_. Slow can." Chopper gasps. _No way,_ he thinks. "They call it Slocan now. Real name is slow can go."

Chopper's still gasping when Robin speaks. She giggles. "That was very clever, Longnose. Much calmer than your other stories. Looks like you got the doctor really good. And the captain."

It's when Usopp turns to look at the shocked Luffy and smiles at the pleased Robin that Chopper sees it. Not the blatant favoritism, but the beginning of death. It's a small circle on Usopp's dark neck, invisible to those who don't look.

"Usopp, what's that on your neck?"

The sniper's hands go right to the mark and he laughs sheepishly. "I got bit by a mosquito or something in that forest me, Sanji, and Luffy were in. It's going down though."

"I had no idea the sky had bugs."

It's Robin who answers. "Oh, they do. Plenty."

No one brings it up again until the next day. Usopp wakes up with a rash in his neck, a cough in his lungs, and a fever on his head.

"Nami, something's wrong with Usopp." It's Luffy who's stormed into the women's quarters, frightening almost everyone.

Zoro is the protector and Chopper is the doctor and Robin is the knower of all things, but Nami is Nami. She's a go to and the older boys look to her for guidance no matter what.

Nami doesn't even have the decency to scold him because Luffy's lips are sucked in and he looks scared.

"He won't wake up."

And sure enough, when the navigator goes to see, Usopp is unconscious, hot, and sweaty. His hair sticking to his forehead, his face blushed and paler than his usual brown. He coughs occasionally, but she knows he's out of it.

All hell breaks loose. Nami orders Sanji and Zoro to get Usopp to the sickbay as fast as possible. And she wants Luffy not to pester Chopper while he's working.

And it's easy for Chopper to diagnose him, stabilize him, and cool him down.

These are common flu symptoms, yes, but they're worse than Nami's and apparently, Usopp has never gotten sick before.

The others come in about five hours later when they hear that Usopp should wake up soon.

Luffy's face is extremely close to Usopp's when he does wake up. So when Chopper hears the groan, he can't tell if the boy is in pain or if he's disturbed by the large eyes nearly touching his own.

Nami pinches Luffy and the captain moves backward. Usopp's irises aren't white, but bloodshot red. Like a vessel popped. He groans again when Nami comes to look at him. "You're giving us a real scare. How are you feeling?"

Usopp coughs, sputters like a fish, and wheezes. The faint whisper he lets out would be inaudible had anyone been speaking. "My everything hurts. And the worst part is that I don't know if I'm exaggerating or not." And then he drifts back out of consciousness.

Sanji sighs. "Thought I'd be able to force some food in him. First time being sick and it just had to be some intense shitty flu."

And Nami sighs too as she sits and moves some of Usopp's hair out of his face. "This damn grand line weather. He's never gotten sick before until we got here."

"Hell, he's never actually gotten sick before."

The small points between Sanji and Nami make Chopper think about how their adventures were before the grand line. They talk about it, but a lot of the times, Chopper feels like the things that happened before the Grand line in East Blue are sacred. Sometimes, he feels like an outsider when they bring up people like Nojiko and Patty. And he wonders if Robin sometimes feels that way too. And he wonders how it would be if he had started the journey with them and ultimately, if they miss it being simple. If they miss it being just them. Sometimes, he sees them sit in the kitchen and not really interact with the other. The five of them. Zoro usually sleeps against Merry's side. But when Sanji is just mindlessly trying recipes at the counter, and Nami is just tracing maps on the table with her finger, and Usopp is across from her, mixing things that don't matter, and Luffy is eating something at the head of the table, he'll stay in there. Propped against the wall, his eyes closed, a faint smile on his face. It's a tradition for the five. They don't even speak most of the time but there's a silent conversation going on in that cramped kitchen smelling of meat, ink, and gunpowder. Sometimes, Chopper gets irrationally sad and fearful. He knows that they all cherish him deeply, but he also knows they love each other.

The fever lets up by night, but Usopp remains asleep. Zoro goes on watch, the others go to sleep. Chopper goes to check on Usopp a final time, but finds Luffy already beside the bed.

The older boy looks up, nods in acknowledgment, and then looks back down. Chopper doesn't know why he lies. And two years later, he supposes he never will. Instead of stating his true business, the animal pretends that this isn't his medbay when he says "just coming to clean up some medical stuff." Like apologizing for interrupting something.

A grunt from his captain.

Chopper looks to a sleeping Usopp, still sweating but healthy. Instead of breathing badly, he's almost sleeping wistfully, contently. It suddenly occurs to Chopper that the straw hat - the beloved Strawhat that means so much to Luffy - is on the sniper's head. He wonders if any others wore it, before the grand line.

"Luffy?"

"Hm?"

"How was it...before us?"

The other finally looks up. His eyes are bloodshot and his head is tilted. "Us?"

"I mean, how was it before the grand line?"

He expects to get nothing out of his captain. Luffy is a person who doesn't explain to anyone, much less he doesn't know how. He's not good with words or thinking. And he's really not good with making Chopper understand.

"Easy." The reindeer looks up in surprise. "Simple. There were a lot of things that weren't there to hurt him." Luffy isn't talking to him. He is, but he doesn't fully know it. He's just talking to say things. "There to hurt me, yeah, but not him. Even if it is something like the flu, I know it'll be worse things. Like Miss Merry Christmas. And I'm always going to be against someone else. I won't be there to help, not like in Syrup. I know it's just the flu, but…. He could have di-" he stops and starts just staring at Usopp, a lost look in his eyes. Lost.

Usopp is the only living being that can make Monkey D. Luffy lost.

Luffy never appears to be lost to Chopper. Misplaced and uncoordinated, yes, but never lost.

* * *

**The Hero**

Luffy turns 20 on May 5. Today. And although Garp hasn't seen his grandson in three years, the retired man feels like there's no better time than to see him in the new world. And since he's just passing through, he feels like he should. Luffy being 20 is a big deal.

Those years he missed - 18, 19 - they didn't matter. Now that he's 20, Garp has to make sure. There are too many people in his life - dead, gone, or dead and gone - that never made it past the tender age of 20. He never got to see his own son around that time because Dragon had begun rebelling against his wishes. Sabo had been supposedly dead during that time, so he missed the boy's 20th birthday, filled with the pain of remembering and losing his brother all at once. And Ace… the old man grimaces in the rising sun… he was just a kid and Garp was supposed to protect him and he couldn't.

When Garp became a marine and as he grew as one, he had come to realize that people of all kinds, innocent men, women, and children, marines, pirates, were moved around like pawns for the world government. And when his son decided to follow his own dreams, and when Sabo decided to be free, and when Ace decided to love himself, it was the nastiness of life that made him realize the World Government didn't stop playing chess just because the pieces included his family.

Before, the best thing Garp knew was to love just a little. Everything, just a little bit, so when they blew it up or executed it, well, maybe he'd have a little love left over for the next. But the world didn't work like that. Year by year, being in the marines had busted his legs, back, neck, and head.

So when God gave him Luffy, the epitome of rebellion, alive and kicking, Garp held strong. It was risky, for a marine man to love his infamous grandson that much. But, it's fate that on Luffy's birthday, they cross paths. And now, he has to see the scar beneath Luffy's eye, the one he'd rub when the boy was asleep; if all his limbs are working; if he'd lost some over the years. Garp wants to know if he's okay. Since he was a child, he'd been a traveler. A walker. And at this age, nothing makes him walk more than his boy. He knows that since Ace died and since Sabo was alive and since Luffy entered the new world, he had been heading in this direction for several years...But when he got here and sat out there on the deck of his ship, watching the sun, he knew….. it wasn't the place he was heading toward; it was Luffy.

"Sir, there's a pirate ship to our right. We're waiting on your call."

Garp breaks out of his daydream and looks to the right of the ship. It's the Thousand Sunny, no doubt, alive after three years. To his visible eye, Garp can see someone standing on the deck, staring at his own ship. It's Nami, the young navigator Garp met years ago. Her large eyes are stricken and she's frozen to the deck as she stares at him. Not the ship, not his lackeys, just him; Monkey D. Garp, the only man who Luffy is afraid of.

Garp laughs boisterously as he stands. "Drop anchor, rookie. I'll be back later." And before the marine can say a thing, Garp removes his shoes and jumps off the deck. Just as he hits the water, he hears a woman's cry.

"Luffy!"

* * *

"Don't fight him. Don't even look him in the eye."

"Is that any way to treat your grandfather, you brat?" Garp rings out his shirt and stares at Luffy. He's gotten larger. Stronger. The scar on his chest a reminder of why they hadn't spoken. Does Luffy hate him? It's a question he thinks about when the time isn't right.

He's standing ahead of his crew, his hand on the abdomen of the sniper, God Usopp. He's gotten bigger too, but Garp can still see children behind his eyes. His hands are scarred badly, no doubt the result of using his strongest limbs. The greatest sniper. "You're the one that caused all that trouble on Elbaf, aren't you?"

It's a silly question with an obvious answer. No doubt, this is the kid who has deception and skills in his mind that go to great use when a gun is in hand. But the trouble he specifically caused on Elbaf earns Usopp a seat next to their future Pirate King during execution.

Garp sees Nami's hands tighten around the Clima-tact and Vinsmoke Sanji pivots.

God Usopp shakes his head and Garp wants to laugh. No one else had the guts to look him in the eye, not even Jinbei or Zoro. But this kid must either feel extremely safe or he has even more power that he's not showing the world. Even more than Elbaf. He looks Garp right in the eye. "They needed my help and she was a liability. I didn't want to cause any trouble."

Yes, Garp knows about the land of the giants practically worshipping the sniper, but…. "Kid, what you did was trouble itself. You executed a member of-"

"That's enough-" Luffy interrupts. Elbaf, moreso what his sniper did, is still a fresh wound. Kicking someone's ass was one thing, and he knows what Usopp did was the only way. But, it makes getting closer to the One Piece all the more real and all the more dangerous. Execution by rapid firing on a Proko Den Den Mushi was a new level of danger. Because now the world sees Usopp as what he is. "If you're here to capture me, do it. But leave him out of this."

_Him. Him. Him._ the declaration doesn't settle well with Garp. It should have come out as them, but..._him?_

Faster than anyone can use a weapon, Garp has Luffy beneath his arm, strangling the boy. Not too hard, though. He wants him to live. When he looks back at The Strawhats, they're all ready for a fight. Weapons raised. They really think he's going to capture Luffy.

"Put him down." It's Nami who demands this as she glares at the old man.

And then Usopp talks. "I won't-" clears his throat. "We won't travel a sea without him in it."

"Can't I just come to see my grandson on his 20th birthday? Huh? What's wrong with that?"

Luffy splutters, tries to loosen the arm. "You're a marine."

"Doesn't mean I can't love my grandson. Besides, I'm retired."

"Can't...breathe." Garp drops Luffy on the deck and pirate scrambles away like a puppy. He turns to glare once he's in his safe zone. "Fine. If you want to stay, stay, but you can't capture anyone."

Garp nods stubbornly. "But while I'm here, you're going to treat me with the respect I deserve."

* * *

They argue for most of the day. Anything Luffy does, Garp scrutinizes it. Anything Garp does, it's a plot against Luffy's crew. They sleep, they fight, they argue, sleep again. By the fourth fight, the Strawhats stop paying attention.

Garp sighs when Luffy goes to eat dinner, slumping on a lawn chair and out of breath. The man shakes his head when he hears footsteps behind him. "Here's your food. It's not poisoned or anything."

Garp looks back at Usopp holding a plate toward him. Instead of taking it, he looks away. They're both quiet for a while before he mutters "sometimes, most times, I wonder if he hates me."

Usopp comes around to sit on the lawn chair beside him. "He doesn't. I may not have known him as long as you, but he doesn't."

"I think he does."

"Has he ever told you?"

"I think once. During the war. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't."

Usopp sighs and starts digging into Garp's plate. "That's not hate."

Garp laughs bitterly. "What do you call that?"

"Love. Just imagine all the pain he'd been going through on that day. The feeling of losing someone so close to you is no joke, regardless if that person has yet to be lost. Sometimes, I know he thinks about the pain you were feeling too. Losing one grandson and fighting the other. No. He doesn't hate you. Grief makes a monster out of us sometimes . . . and sometimes you say and do things to the people you love that you can't forgive yourself for."

Garp grunts, but Usopp goes on. "Take your own son for example. He's Dragon, leader of an organization trying to take down the one you work for."

"Right." The kid's giving him facts that are clear. The ones he knows already.

"But, you don't really care when you tell people that's your son. Because you love him, right?"

It's not his thing to get offended, but Garp can't help himself. Through everything, Garp never stopped loving his son. "Of course I do."

"But Dragon is no doubt a criminal. He isn't a pirate. Pirates find trouble, but revolutionaries go looking for it. Dragon raids, and kills members of the world government to gain freedom from them."

"I still love the boy. I raised him."

Usopp smiles. "Exactly. Through everything, you loved him against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be. Even if you've ever scolded him. Even if he ever said he hated you.

It's the grief that makes us think bad things. Like you, with saving Ace."

"What do you mean, brat?"

"I think you're projecting your sorrow Luffy. I think you're angry that you couldn't save Ace, and so you want Luffy to be angry at you. And you know he won't because, well, you know him. And so the hate inside you is being projected onto Luffy. Luffy loves you. No doubt. The fighting, arguing with you, he hasn't had this in years. So he's getting some excitement out of it. No matter how you act, it's clear he missed you."

"You don't know anything, Brat." But Garp's smiling.

"I know a lot."

"Usopp, Sanji's going to let me eat your food if you don't-" Luffy stops to stare at his grandfather and crewmate. There's no danger as Garp is smiling and Usopp is carelessly eating. "What are you two talking about?"

Garp looks down at Usopp's scarred hands, rubbery from explosive power and bullets. He thinks about the fresh wound that Luffy doesn't want to address. For the small time, he's known him, Usopp seems to be a person that lets it all out.

But Luffy is like Garp. He can be unconsciously selfish and unaware of the feelings of others.

He ignores Luffy. "Do you ever think about what you did?"

Usopp isn't confused about the question and Luffy sure as hell isn't. His eyes dim and he looks down.

"Grandpa," Luffy starts.

"All the time."

They grow quiet as Luffy stares in disbelief. "I thought you said-"

"I told you what you wanted to hear. You don't like hearing about it. Or how it made me feel."

"Of course-"

"You don't, Luffy."

"When you did it, how did it make you feel?" Garp asks the question and Usopp visibly swallows. They know, both grandson and grandfather, that he's thinking about the bullets and shells, the blood and execution, the rapid firing, the screams, the cheers, the celebration, the articles, the fear.

"I," He starts and stops. No one's asked him this ever. In the months since it's happened, no one's ever asked. Just like no one ever asked Garp how it felt to watch his grandson die. And he can't imagine how horrible it felt, to stay up at night and just live with the thoughts, month after month. Night after night.

"Go on." He encourages. Luffy shuffles in the back.

All of a sudden, God Usopp, the greatest sniper to ever do it, the liberator of the land of giants, the immortal enemy of Im-Sama, bursts into tears.

He looks at Luffy as if to apologize for even being so weak. For even upsetting him for telling the truth. "I wanted to kill someone and I wanted to die and I wanted to run as far and as fast as I could because she was never coming back. Even though she was the worst of the World Government, she was never coming back. The human life is so precious. In Millions of galaxies, we won't find another. And without thought, I just-"

He stops. Hides his wet tears behind his hands. "I didn't think about it when I did it. I didn't think about her feeling it. I didn't think about it being broadcasted to the world. I just thought about saving _them. _And it wasn't until Brook found me, in all that blood, that I realized I was alive. I was alive and I was loved and hated, but I had you. All of you. But we don't talk about it. We don't. And it made me feel like no one cared that I was getting so much false backlash from the government."

"We cared," Luffy defends.

"You all did. Just not enough."

A soft murmur from his grandson. "Usopp."

"I just," Garp watches him look at Luffy and wipe his eyes. "I just wanted comfort. And I want you to know that I'm both happy and sad and I'm still trying to figure out how that's possible."

It surprises Garp when Luffy drops to his knees before his crewmate. It seems he's forgotten when Luffy grabs Usopp's face. "Usopp, I don't care how the government portrays you. I don't care how they see you. _I _know you. I love _you."_

Garp blinks. He's not entirely sure he's heard right. He's not sure if he's manifesting stuff in his head about Luffy based on the things he's seen all day. Did Luffy just tell his crewmate he loved him?

"And I won't ever stop. If they call you a monster, or if they put the highest bounty on your head. I won't stop loving you. I'm gonna love you forever; whatever happens. Till I die and after I die, and when I find my way out of the land of the dead, I'll drift about forever, like Brook, till I find you again. Okay?"

Usopp stares at Luffy before nodding and then he looks down. "Sorry."

"Stop," Luffy glares. "Stop saying sorry."

Usopp laughs. "Sorry."

"Come on." Luffy stands at full and grabs Usopp's hands.

Garp feels like he's intruding when Luffy turns to him. But his grandson softly smiles at him and nods. 'Thank you.' And then the two disappear.

Garp sighs. Love is weird.

* * *

**The Free**

There are years in his life that ask questions and years that answer. When he was younger, there were questions of Luffy, and Ace, ever being able to love another living creature romantically; his brothers were extreme fools, so the idea of them ever being in a relationship makes Sabo dizzy. Years later, he sees with great shock, the love his little brother has for a particular crewmate. And he can't tell if he's shocked because it was so obvious or because it was possible.

Luffy. His idiot little brother had fallen in love.

Sabo sees it first thing in Dressrosa; when he finds Luffy and the sniper sleeping in the same bed. Uncomfortable positioning with snores that tell otherwise. He realizes it immediately, but Sabo is so happy that little Lu has grown up, that he doesn't mind indulging in the idea of it all on occasion.

He wonders how long it's been going on. He wonders if that love - that large love bottled up inside rubber - is reciprocated or if the sniper even knows. And how it all happened; was it fast and sudden or slow and sensual, a build-up of appreciation and realization. He doesn't feel ashamed to think of these things. Despite what the world knows, Sabo is a romantic. A dreamer. He often finds himself fantasizing of what could be and how it could happen. Most revolutionaries do.

After the big attack on their base by Blackbeard, it was no surprise that Luffy followed his Vivre card. The one he'd given to Robin. Luffy had lived through Ace's execution while Sabo had lived through the papers. He couldn't imagine how afraid he must have been, staring at another brother's burning Vivre card, wondering if he had time or if it'd whisk away for good.

It was something he never wanted his brother to go through again. And it had happened. He'd brought up those memories.

But all was well when they had found the ship carrying Sabo, a little bruised, but overall alive. Luffy was being his usual self when Koala showed them to the infirmary; a crybaby until Sabo rubbed his head and reassured him. All was well.

Now, Luffy and his friends are touring Sabo's ship. He doesn't understand why. The Thousand Sunny is a remarkable ship, designed by a splendid shipwright. It's colorful and fun, no doubt built for the world's pirate king. The Thousand Sunny is a ship that's meant to see Raftel and Elbaf and the All Blue.

Sabo's ship is simple wood, designed by a simple shipwright. It's meant to see burning islands where he has to save labored children, starving islands shunned by the world government. Not Skypiea, Little Garden, or all the great things Luffy's ships have seen. It's a revolutionary's ship.

"And this is Sabo's personal kitchen."

Sabo's broken out of his stupor just in time to see Sanji walk into his kitchen. He hears the other mutter something about a man who 'can take care of his knives,' but doesn't question.

Not when Luffy cheers excitedly. "Aw man, this place is so cool. It has so many doors. Like they're all some kind of escape route or something."

Yes. A revolutionary's ship no doubt.

"What else do you have, Sabo?" He asks his brother although Koala has been giving the tour.

He clears his throat. He doesn't know Luffy's crew well enough to give a room that one or the other would like. Sabo doesn't even pay attention to his ship like that. He can offer a tour of his bedroom, but only Luffy will be interested, as the teen can't wait to sleep in the same bed as his brother again. He looks at the others, very much aware of Luffy never properly introducing them.

He only knows Zoro, Robin, Usopp, and Franky. The rest are new and unknown to him. And considering Zoro and Franky stayed behind in the arsenal, and Robin remained in the library, he doesn't know what to give the rest.

"There's a treasure room up the grand stairs," Koala offers at the same time Sabo says…

"We have a workshop downstairs."

"Treasure!" The majority yell.

Koala chuckles. "Indeed. And the Revolutionary Army isn't very big on treasure, if you catch my drift. Want to see?"

Nami's eyes grow big and Sabo feels it in his gut that this kind of thing is her kind of thing. "Of course we do."

Koala laughs again. "This way." She makes her way to the large staircase before them, the rest of Luffy's crew hot on her heels. Luffy's a little behind, like when he was younger, but now it's because he chooses to be.

It isn't until his brother turns at the top that Sabo notices that Usopp is still at the bottom. The rest of his crew have disappeared to the right of the hallway. "You not coming, Usopp?" He doesn't need to ask Sabo because he knows they have what they want. What could they care about treasure? They were free.

The sniper shakes his head. "No. I was going to let Sabo show me the workshop."

Luffy snickers as if he's laughing at himself. As if Usopp's choice was inevitable. Before he can say another word, Nami's distant yell is heard.

"Oh my God, Luffy, they have billions of diamonds!"

Luffy looks in that direction, shuffles in excitement, and looks back down. "You sure you aren't coming?"

Sabo watches Usopp nod. "Yeah. I'm sure. Just go on without me."

When Luffy smiles at the other, Sabo's stomach does a flip. It's a soft smile and the words that come next make his stomach do somersaults.

_I'm sure. Just go on without me._

Luffy shakes his head. "How could we?"

Outlook Sabo has never been prouder of his little brother than in this moment. The timing, the words, the smile. Sabo crosses the question of Usopp knowing about Luffy's love for him off his list. With words and looks like that, how could he not know?

* * *

Luffy doesn't ask the big question until Sabo's halfway between sleep and wakefulness. The younger man has completely invaded his space, his heavy head splayed on Sabo's stomach.

"Hey, Bo?"

He hums, and the sound comes out heavy and coarse.

"Do you remember when you and Ace told me what kind of people to have on my pirate ship?"

Sabo rubs his eyes, but the sleep doesn't leave. "Yeah, I remember. What's wrong, Lu?"

"Nothing. Just wondering if I did good."

Now Sabo's only ⅓ of the way sleep. It's nearing one AM and three years into his journey, and Luffy is wondering if he made the right choice when picking his crewmates. Unless, he wasn't thinking or wondering. Unless he was just looking for Sabo's approval. In that case…

"I may not know them well, but I think in any sea, you won't find any greater."

In the dark, he knows Luffy is smiling. "So you like Nami? She's my navigator. She likes money and tangerines and she used to be a part of Arlong's crew." Luffy goes on to tell him how selfish he once was. How there was a difference of him not caring about what his crewmates did in the past versus him just not caring. And he'd realized his mistake earlier enough to understand them before they risked their lives to make it through the Grandline. Day in and day out, he learned about them.

Sabo nods even though Luffy can't see him in the dark. Nami seems just right for the crew just as much as Koala is just right for Sabo's well-being.

"What about Zoro and Sanji? They're super strong, but that's okay because I know Sabo's stronger."

Sabo chuckles. He does enjoy Zoro, as he's one of the people he got to know in Dressrosa. Zoro is simple, a kid at heart with a tough exterior. The cook is almost like him. He's angry a lot. Sabo wants to ask his brother about Sanji's history. The moment he saw the other, his mind muttered 'Royal.' That kid is a Royal, no doubt. And Sabo can't help but wonder which. And why a pirate now?

"They're interesting, Lu."

"I know you like Robin because you knew her before. But do you think I did good with my doctor, Chopper? What about Franky and Brook? Brook's my musician."

"That's all you used to go on about when you were a kid. I have no doubt in my mind you drove the others crazy in wanting a musician."

"Shishishi."

"I do like them, Luffy. All of them. And I know that the Pirate King would choose only the best."

Luffy laughs sheepishly, but his hat is on the dresser, tucked beneath Sabo's so he can't hide. "You really think I'm going to be Pirate King? After all this time, you still believe me?"

If Sabo were Ace, he would have knocked Luffy over the head because of course, he believes in him. But Sabo wants to keep his reputation as the nicer brother. "Luffy, I'm as sure as I am free. The Pirate King is no doubt my younger brother."

Luffy hides then, beneath the covers so no one can see him and Sabo just chuckles. "Aren't you missing a crewmate?"

In the dark, a head pokes up. "Missing?"

"Of course. You didn't ask if you chose right for one of them: the sniper, Usopp."

He'll never forget the way his brother smiles big as hell in the dark. Or how he crashes back on the bed backward like a lovesick dog. "I don't have to."

"You don't have to what?"

"Ask if I chose right. With Usopp, I know for sure I chose right. A thousand times over, I chose right. And I know for sure you'd like him anyway. Everybody likes Usopp. He's perfect."

Sabo knew this, he just wanted to hear Luffy say it. When he tells his brother this, the 19 year old leans up on his elbow and palm. "When did you know?"

"Luffy, I knew all along."

A chuckle. "Ace didn't know until he was traveling with us for a whole week. Not until I made a fool of myself trying to impress Usopp."

Ace was - is an idiot. He'll always be. But as a Romantic, Sabo can't help his own excitement when he hears the second line. "Lu? My Lu trying to impress someone other than his brothers? This is a story I have to hear."

"Aw, come on." He's embarrassed about it still. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. For all the stories I told you, you owe me."

Luffy sighs, but his older brother knows he doesn't mind. He doesn't care to tell the embarrassing story because, well, in the end, he got the boy. Still had him.

* * *

**The Ally**

Law doesn't fully understand how close long nose and Strawhat are until he witnesses the surprise of all the crew when the two 19-year-olds get into a heated argument.

They're all still in Dressrosa, now with a new plan on how to get to Doflamingo. Now, they have bounties in this country, making it harder to sneak in and be done. That's what the argument is about.

It's about Doflamingo's 500,000,000 beri bounty on Usopp's head. They aren't speaking as they stand in the kitchen of the Thousand Sunny.

And Luffy's let the bounty overshadow Usopp's Haki awakening, his defeat of Sugar, and saving his captain's life.

Longnose glares hard at his silent captain. "I just want to make it clear to you, that never in these years on the seas, did you ever have this problem with anyone else's bounties raising." He flaps the paper in hand around. "It's not even a world bounty. It's for a kingdom we'll leave soon, and you're making a big deal out of it? If it were Zoro and Sanji, you wouldn't have this problem."

The swordsman makes a comment in the back. "Don't put me in it."

Law watches the sniper sassily wave the paper and glare at their swordsman. "Oh, you're in it," he hisses back. The amount of attitude in this man is enormous and Law can't help but wonder when he's in a mood like this on a regular day, who the hell has to put up with all the sass?

And he finds out soon enough when Luffy shakes his head, literally putting his foot down by stomping. "Don't be an idiot, Usopp. With that bounty, you know people, even more, are going to be after you."

"It's the same thing," Longnose practically cries.

"It's not. Zoro and Sanji are-"

"-stronger than me? Capable of handling themselves?"

Strawhat's face becomes horrified. "I didn't say that."

"_But you were thinking it."_ All that venom in just five words makes even Law's head hurt. The two grow quiet as they just stare at one another. Suddenly, Longnose starts to angrily rip up the bounty in his hands. He throws the pieces everywhere. At Luffy, on the floor, even stomps on some. There's no point, but he sure does know how to push his captain's buttons. When he's done with his tantrum, he steps back, proud of himself. "Happy now? No evidence of the bounty, so that must mean it's not even real. Let's pretend there's no problem since we're good at it."

He's surprised when Strawhat grabs hold of Longnose's arm. And their foreheads slam together. The sound is almost unbearable. Law looks at the other three in the room. The navigator, swordsman, and cook. This is getting pretty serious and he almost wants them to do something. Because as fun as it is to see Longnose defend his honor and show his ass with pride and sass, he doesn't want to see anyone get kicked off a crew.

But no one stops them. Has this happened before, Law wonders.

"That's enough. Why do you insist on showing your ass when things don't go your way, huh!?"

"Because you don't pay attention otherwise."

Strawhat pushes his forehead forward, nearly breaking the other's neck. "You're the main one I pay attention to. You know that. Everyone knows that."

Longnose moves away. "Obviously not enough to see that I've gotten stronger. Not enough to see that I've grown."

"When you show your ass, off course I can't see that you've grown."

"You selfish son of a bit-"

"That's enough you two." The words, surprisingly, come out of Law's mouth. He doesn't know them enough to realize that these petty arguments between the sniper and captain happen all the time, but he knows that he can't handle anymore.

Longnose moves out of Strawhat's grasp, the unmistakable red hand mark printed in his dark skin. They don't even pay attention to who said it. They just continue to stare blankly at the other.

"Whatever," the sniper hisses. And he's on his way out.

The cook sighs as they all notice Strawhat shuffle after. "Let him go, Luffy. He needs to cool off."

It's very quiet until the surgeon asks "You care about him, don't you? And you want to protect him even though he can alone?" He could understand it completely. Caring about a friend that was so much like family was hard. But to go about it in such a way wasn't smart. Strawhat isn't ever really smart.

Strawhat is livid. Law doesn't recall ever seeing him so angry and pissed off. But turns out his sniper has that power. When he's in a bad mood, so is the captain. And a crew follows their captain's moods.

He doesn't miss the way the cook closes his eyes and lights a cigarette, a heavy scowl on his face, or the way the Swordsman's eyes narrow as if to say 'this is our business, not yours.' Or even the way the navigator rubs at her arm in an awkward way. But he misses the ever ecstatic Monkey D. Luffy's hiss of anger as he storms of out the room.

The door to galley slaps behind him. The cook glares. "And he doesn't listen. Once again."

"Should we stop him?" Law asks.

"Leave it," the swordsman tells. "Happens all the time anyway. Usopp doesn't get his way, gets an attitude, Luffy deals with it. Wouldn't be much of best friends if they didn't fight often."

The navigator frowns in apology. "Just get ready for the sounds."

"What soun-"

Law can't help but wince when a loud crash, unmistakably from the Captain's quarters, resounds around the ship. And then another. And more. And then Longnose's unmissable scream.

"You stupid! Motherfucker! Get off! Get off of me!"

Law's stomach drops. It's just this crew that disturbs him a little. The two are fighting, no doubt punching, scratching, throwing things. And their crewmates are letting it happen?

"Luffy, get off! Ow! You bit me! Get off! Get off!" A loud crash.

"Should we stop them?"

"No."

The crashes and bumps go on for a good ten minutes before it gets eerily silent. Law doesn't know what to think. But his first thought is that one of them is dead. He stands, startling the navigator. "I'm going to see if they're okay," he announces.

"I'd advise otherwise," the swordsman remarks.

"Who cares about a few punches?" He counters. The navigator turns to the swordsman and the two giggle at one another, confusing him and the cook. But he doesn't have time to question their on growing oddness. He has to see if Longnose is dead.

The man leaves as the two start full on laughing and the cook demands to know the joke. He makes his way cautiously to the captain's quarters. The door's open and something's going on in there.

He should have known. Christ, he's so fucking stupid. He should have known. It didn't matter what was really happening in that room, but he should have known. Monkey D. Luffy was anything but subtle. He's known that ever since Sabaody.

So why doesn't the shit occur to mind when he decides to actually look in?

And now, he can't unsee it: Strawhat fucking the shit out of Longnose. Like really getting into him, the cover over them hiding nothing for the imagination. Longnose has an arm around his captain's shoulder, seemingly trying to hold on for the ride, but clearly, it's too much.

Law can't move, speak, or blink. Is this why they fight all the time? Do they ever mean it? Because if Law could have make up sex with anyone they way they are now, he'll fight every day. He'll deal with an attitude and some hissy fits and immaturity if he can make sex look this good.

Strawhat is really getting in there. Law didn't even think he was capable of even kissing a human being, but now they've skipped square one. He's really getting into hi-

Longnose screams. He's been found out. And the most important thing that he'll take away from this is not the fact that they're fucking when Doflamingo wants their heads. Not the fact that Law doesn't even run.

No. What Law is going to take away is that while he's intrigued by the sheer speed of Luffy, while Longnose is horrified and frozen, Strawhat never stops. He never stops getting into the sniper. Not even when he turns with a glare, still obviously angry from earlier to ask Law "do you mind?"

Law closes the door for them. Had the navigator and swordsman just told him why, he wouldn't have sought out the two. But now he can't unsee it. How odd and disgustingly beautiful it was.

A bad attitude like Usopp's with a nasty mouth that came with it, it seemed that being Captain wasn't the only way Strawhat put the sniper in place. Like...he was really getting into him. Like raw dogging the shit out him.

The navigator smirks at him when he comes back to them. "Did you break it up?"

She knows. She knows. He looks to the swordsman against the wall, smirking dangerously at Law. And he knows too.

The surgeon blushes heavily. "Fuck you."

They burst out laughing again.

* * *

**I'm about to spam this entire fandom with Usolu and some good ole Usopp Lovin'. I have another chapter on the way, maybe two. They're kind of specials. This, my friends, is what I call a sneak peek. Also, are there any other characters you'd like to see before the specials? Anyone wanna make me dance for some reviews? Do you want more? I mean, do you really want more? **


	2. The Liar and His King

**The Liar**

Sometimes, he gets scared. Not half scared when he doesn't want to go to a frightening island or when he's fighting a much stronger opponent. Not just scared when dying is something he has to think about. No. Sometimes, Usopp is _afraid._ He's afraid that he isn't good enough. He's afraid he'll be forgotten. And he had realized that all his life, all his seventeen years, he'd been a nobody to everyone. And the feeling in his stomach now was simply the fear of his own oblivion. It was like he didn't exist.

Ma was like that too. Afraid; of too much and too often from what he remembered. She only stopped being afraid when it was too late. When she was almost gone and her worries were embedded in her son. She worried a lot; feared a lot. And when she grew sick, he noticed that fear had become a poison; and not so much a slow one either. He got it from her; the same fear that killed her. And sometimes, he wondered when it would kill him too.

"Why are you so quiet today?"

He jumps, his heart racing as he stumbles from the side of the Going Merry to stare at Zoro. He hasn't been in this crew for two weeks, but he feels like he knows them. He feels like he belongs there, with the other three. He doesn't know why, but there's a feeling. What he does know is that Zoro isn't the kind of person to just sneak up on someone. He is direct though; straight to the point. Maybe Usopp just didn't hear him coming.

Zoro is macho, dangerous; serious. He's a man that would rather fight it out than talk it out. When he first met the swordsman, Usopp was nothing but satisfied to be on his side. But after a few days of getting to know that quiet 19-year-old, Usopp was just simply glad to be on his side. Not because he was strong and macho and serious and dangerous, but because he was just a kid. All four of them were just kids so eager to start an adventure and make a name for themselves.

Zoro was mysterious and quiet. He liked taking naps. And he liked onigiri too. He also liked hearing Usopp's tales of great Samurais who honored their promises and their families. He very much enjoyed carving statues in his solitude and showing them to separate crew members at different times. And surprisingly, Zoro liked the feel of things; despite how unapproachable he seemed, Zoro enjoyed close relationships rather than a large group of people. And with those close relationships, he let his entire personality become vulnerable. He knew Luffy, Nami, Usopp, and later on Sanji would never intentionally hurt him.

"_Konnichiwa?_"

Usopp jumps again, but this time he knows it's just Zoro, still standing in his face from moments ago.

"Wha?" He half asks, confused.

"I said 'why are you so quiet today?'"

Usopp sighs, leaning back against the railing of the ship. He doesn't want to talk about his real fears at all. He doesn't want anyone to know that he's afraid of being forgotten or lost and that it's already begun. "I'm always quiet."

"Liar." The statement from Zoro is immediate and Usopp slumps. He is a liar. He just wished he was a better one to these people; the navigator, swordsman, and captain. They know he'll tell a lie before it happens and Usopp's starting to hate that.

Good news though; it's Zoro who's called him out. If it were Nami, she'd threaten his pain out of him. Luffy would give him that very alluring captain stare. But Roronoa Zoro is a master of time and healing. He's often hurt by the stories he tells of Kuina, one he's told to them all on different occasions, and one Usopp notices he'll never tell after Sanji. He asks for time, and his crewmates give it to him. And he returns that sentiment.

Zoro sighs and crosses his arms. "You're scared. I don't know of what, but it's there. So I'll give you some time to think. And I'm -"

He cuts himself off. Yes, Zoro does like being there for his teammates, but he doesn't like to openly say things like 'I'm here if you need me' or 'you can talk to me.' They're givens. He's macho Zoro, he won't say that stuff. And it's a good thing they know him well.

Usopp laughs a little too loudly, something he's always been embarrassed about. "I know, Zoro. You don't have to tell me."

Zoro's brows furrow as he walks away. "Whatever."

Usopp is still laughing to himself when he's alone, so he doesn't notice Luffy come and sit beside him. When he does notice, he isn't really as scared anymore. This crew has little knowledge of personal space and privacy. And that's good. Usopp can't think when he's with someone. He can't think about being forgotten or lost or unloved.

When he does notice Luffy, the black boy sombers a little, ending his giggles with a sigh. They sit in solitude for a moment before Usopp realizes something.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Nami with the food?"

Luffy shakes his head. "I can help Nami with the food every day. Usopp's scared now."

Usopp freezes. This is bad. If Luffy knows something's bothering him, he'll end up knowing what it is. He doesn't so much as forces it out of Usopp. But there's something about Monkey D. Luffy that makes Usopp tell all. He makes him a wreck, vulnerable to his own fears. And Usopp hates being vulnerable because then he'll look useless and unwanted; easier to be forgotten.

"Did Zoro tell you?"

"No. Just felt it. I always feel when Usopp's hurt."

Usopp frowns at his captain. "Hurt?" He whispers as if they're surrounded.

Luffy nods. "Hurt," He affirms.

"Can you feel it with everyone?"

"Not everyone. Not yet. Just Usopp. He's special." Luffy moves a little closer and it makes Usopp increasingly uncomfortable and hot. Luffy is the epitome of invasion and Usopp knows the captain is well aware of this. He just doesn't care.

Usopp doesn't question the statement. At least not for the right reason. He doesn't ask why Luffy thinks he's so special. Or why Luffy is always acting odd around him. He wonders how the hell he could be special.

Luffy's shoulder rests on his. "What are you afraid of?"

Usopp smiles sheepishly; embarrassed no doubt as he lowers his head. And it all just spills out. "I don't know. Sometimes I get scared. And not just scared, but afraid; horrified. I'm terrified that I'll be forgotten. That I'm _being_ forgotten."

He looks up toward Luffy, whose so close, Usopp's nose is almost poking his and Usopp can feel their breaths ghosting over each other. And instead of moving away, he gives a crooked grin. "I know it's stupid to think that. I'm on a crew with the future pirate king." Luffy blushes. "But sometimes I just get so scared. I don't want to be lost, Luffy. I don't want to be forgotten. I want to live, not just exist. And it's the fear that's going to make that happen, Luffy." He sighs. "Does that make sense? I think my mother was afraid too. And fear is a poison. Not a very slow one either. So the longer I'm afraid, the closer I feel like I am to death without making a name for myself."

"Usopp's not gonna die." They're still looking at one another, so Luffy's breath tickles on his cheek. "It's decided."

"That's not what scares me."

"And I won't forget you either. I won't let people forget you." And then Luffy does something completely unexpected and unlike him. He kisses the end of Usopp's nose. "Usopp's too pretty to be forgotten."

And then he just sits there. Usopp is bewildered and confused. He's shocked and rendered motionless. Luffy just….Luffy just kissed him. On the nose. And called him pretty. And before that, he left Nami in the kitchen to help Usopp. And called him special.

And Usopp realizes something that should have been obvious. He blushes and attempts to hide his face on the railing of the ship.

His heart stops for a millisecond and he laughs. It's a thing. To be so afraid that you can actually laugh. Because now he isn't just scared, or afraid or horrified or terrified. Those are small fears. Now Usopp is petrified. Because if a kiss and being called pretty isn't romantic, he doesn't know what is.

Luffy liked him. Likes him. _Usopp's special._ By the gods, Luffy likes him.

"Are you okay?" Luffy is still _here_, unafraid of what comes next.

Usopp thinks about the question. He's just talked about being forgotten. And in return, he's been kissed by Monkey D. Luffy; brave, selfish and selfless, caring, strong, and oddly handsome Monkey D. Luffy. His best friend.

So he smiles softly. He's scared shitless no doubt, but this is a good scared. "Yeah," he whispers. "I'm okay."

"Shishishi. I like Usopp. Can I kiss Usopp again?"

Usopp nods shyly. Luffy _likes_ him.

* * *

Luffy loves all his crewmates dearly. He would never choose one over the other. But Usopp doesn't actually notice he's being favored until everyone gets upset with him.

Not really upset. Neither disappointed. There was just a knowing tension not strong enough to break their friendship, but strong enough to leave some hurt.

Luffy is important to everyone. To Nami, he's her best friend. Through Arlong and Enel, never once did Luffy cease to believe in her. Never once did he care about the things she'd done in the past or the things that happened in her past. To Zoro, he's a confident. Zoro and Luffy had started the crew together. Luffy had given Zoro the freedom to follow his own dreams, and for that Zoro had become a loyal servant; bushido. He'd given up his pride for Luffy, and there was no doubt, he'd give up his life. Sanji and Luffy were brothers. And through knowing Luffy, the love-cook had realized that it was okay to love men too. Not romantically, but familiarly. Sanji loved Zeff and he loved Luffy too. Luffy had saved him from himself. Luffy cherishes Sanji, worships what he loves. And for that, the Vinsmoke loved him dearly. To no man does Monkey D. Luffy's approval mean so much as to Chopper. Chopper had always wanted to be seen great in the eyes of Luffy; as a man. Sometimes, he hated being called a monster. But for Monkey D. Luffy, he'd be the most frightening of them.

Luffy saved Robin's life on more than one occasion. First when they were enemies, and then when they were friends. It was a debt that she paid back with friendship and knowledge. Franky had started off rocky with Luffy. To hurt someone so dear to him was one thing, but to hurt Usopp? It was like Franky had committed a crime that was even unforgivable by God. But once Luffy saw that Usopp trusted Franky, then he trusted him too. It was something Franky had always wanted, really; to be accepted and trusted. Luffy held a very special place in Brook's heart, as they both shared the desire to return to Laboon one day. And Luffy was an honorable young man in Brook's eyes. If anyone should change the pirate ere, it should be him.

So, yes, Luffy is dear to everyone. Everyone loves him, everyone wants his approval, everyone wants his attention. And they get it, Usopp swears they get it. But he just didn't know he was that important until Nami called it out.

They're all sitting in the kitchen playing cards. Well Zoro, Franky, Sanji, and Luffy are. The rest of them are just sitting around. Usopp is drunkenly hovering around everyone who is playing, staring at their cards, giving them tips. Luffy's straw hat is on his head, messing up his curls and covering his eyes most of the time, but he doesn't care. He's just happy, after everything with Ceasar and all. He's just happy they're back to normal.

When he gets to Sanji, Usopp smirks. Sanji was really nice during his birthday, so Usopp, the master card player, doesn't mind giving him tips. Usopp puts his chin on Sanji's shoulders. "Throw down when it's your turn. They got nothin," he whispers in his ear.

He can feel the blond man smirk, but before he even has the chance to smile back, Luffy's voice sounds from the other side. It's deep and husky and intriguing….or Usopp's just drunk. One of them. "That's cheating, 'Sopp." Not the nickname. Oh God, not the nickname. When Luffy uses that name, it's going to no doubt be a good night for them.

The brunette stands slowly to look at his captain. Luffy's head is tilted down to his cards, but his eyes are on Usopp, dark and narrowed and intoxicating and wonderful. They look dangerous and ready to pounce. But Usopp just laughs. "I wasn't," he lies. "If you wanted my help, you could have just asked."

Luffy grunts as Usopp comes around to him and rests his head on his shoulder. He looks at Luffy's cards and smiles. It's Luffy's turn. The 19-year-old picked up his card. Usopp smiles, putting his mouth close to the captain's ear. "That's a good card."

Luffy lowers the cards to tilt his head back. His eyes are dazed from the alcohol as he stares at his sniper. "Is it?" And Usopp wonders if they're even talking about the game anymore. But he continues to stare at Luffy. It's a challenge he won't lose.

"Yeah. If you fold now, you'll win. It's called the hero's fold."

"Hey, that's cheating," Nami slyly cries at the other end of the room. The daydream is broken. And the hand that had been inching toward Usopp's thigh ceases movement beneath the table. Usopp bites his lip with furrowed brows. _They were just getting somewhere, damnit._

Luffy looks away. "It's not. Usopp doesn't cheat."

Nami giggles as Sanji grows confused. "Oh now it isn't. Is it because he's in _your_ ear or is it because he's your favorite?"

It's a light statement and clearly, Nami meant no offense to it. But the crew goes silent when Usopp does. He doesn't like that word. Favorite was a sick game, sick idea. Favoritism was bad. And Luffy didn't favor him. Luffy loves them all. Luffy would never choose Usopp over anyone else. Usopp doesn't want to be chosen.

So he shakes his head. Yes, Luffy could be smitten at times. And yes, they were each other's first everything. But…. "That's not true. There are no favorites." Zoro laughs genuinely, but Usopp continues to shuffle on his feet. Nami frowns. And Luffy is just staring. He doesn't even deny the claim. In fact, he isn't affected by it. Is he….no. Usopp isn't important. Not more than anyone else at least. "I'm not… we're just…"

That's when they get upset. Not because Usopp actually is favored, but because he didn't know. Nami is more upset at Luffy and she voices why.

"No one's angry about it. You just act like you're scared to admit that. We wouldn't feel any other way."

Usopp snorts. "He won't admit it because there's nothing. I mean, t-t-there is something, but he doesn't favor me. He wouldn't favor me. He protects all of us."

Franky joins the fun. "Bro, you're one of the smartest people I know, so the fact that you don't see it is super."

"See what?"

"Oh, come on, Usopp. The shit's been obvious since your birthday. Luffy even went as far as making a cake that he didn't eat...for you." Sanji reaches into his pocket to light a cigarette, mumbling a 'pardon me' in the process. "It's...cute."

Robin giggles. "Actually since Skypiea when Luffy chose to have sex with Usopp instead of stay at the party." It's a miracle to see Usopp blanch and get as light as Nami. He can't believe they noticed all this. But he still believes in himself. That wasn't Luffy favoring him at all.

"That's late. Try leaving Drum Kingdom. Luffy fought me because he thought I tried to kill Usopp, which was stupid."

Usopp turns to Luffy, who is still focusing on his cards even though the game is over. "You what?!" He asks incredulously. That was stupid. Sure, Zoro might say it on occasion, but he is a Bushido. He would never. Zoro loved them, especially Luffy, Nami, he and Sanji.

Nami skips over the sentiment. "It's been more obvious since Syrup. I saw Luffy dangling from a tree so close to Usopp's face like he was trying to kiss him. But I didn't understand the idea of it all until Luffy cried when Usopp left the crew."

Usopp is so impressed with Nami's skills that he forgets his anger and confusion for a millisecond to say "wow, Nami. That early. You know a lot."

The navigator nods. "I don't think anyone saw earlier than me. I know you all too well." She says this, but points around the table at Sanji, who blushes, Zoro, who shrugs with a smirk, Luffy, who laughs, and finally Usopp, who smiles softly at Nami, knowing exactly what she means. Nami smiles nostalgically too and looks to Robin. "Those boys are my boys. I know everything about them. Even things they don't know themselves."

Usopp notices Chopper shift at that statement, something he does a lot when the first five Straw Hats are together. "I think I noticed when Luffy regretted coming to the Grand Line. I know, right? Luffy wouldn't regret his decisions on the adventure, but he was so angry that Usopp got sick for the first time. And he wished you all were back in East Blue. Because it was simpler."

"It was." Zoro makes that statement and Usopp nods his head. "We were younger and Usopp wasn't the only one that was scared-"

"Hey!"

"- We were inexperienced, really. But had we never made it to reverse mountain, we wouldn't have gotten the chance to get stronger. And when you look at the five of us, we did get stronger. Right, Usopp?"

Usopp thinks about Little Garden, Miss Merry Christmas, Perona, Luffy, Heracles and everyone else. He smiles and nods at the swordsman, pulling Luffy's hat down over his eyes. "Right." And then he goes back to the issue at hand. "No, but in all seriousness, Luffy doesn't favor me. Tell em, Luffy."

They look toward their captain, who's staring at Usopp with an unreadable expression. Large eyes: sucked in teeth. Stubborn and unwilling. Usopp shakes his head in disbelief. "Luffy," he scolds. "Tell them."

Luffy picks up another card even though that's not how the game is played. He looks at Usopp, who doesn't understand what's taking so long. Why can't he just say it? 'I don't favor Usopp over any of you' is such an easy phrase. He stares at Usopp for a long while before looking away. "I'm not going to lie to anyone, Usopp."

The black boy's head tilts and the curls on the opposite side of his submit to gravity, imprisoning his face. "What do you me-"

Nami throws up her hands, a big smile on her face. "Yay! Not much of a confession, but it's a start."

The rest of the crew claps and cheers, but Usopp is still staring at Luffy. Still waiting for his denial. Still wishing it weren't true. He doesn't want that. He doesn't want Luffy to ever think about him before anything or anyone else. That's scary.

And sometimes he gets scared. Not half scared when he doesn't want to go to a frightening island or when he's fighting a much stronger opponent. Not just scared when dying is something he has to think about. No. Sometimes, Usopp is _afraid._ Horrified. Terrified. Petrified. And without saying a word, the sniper leaves the kitchen biting his fingernails and thinking thinking thinking. He inhales the air deeply as if he's just been held by the throat, intoxicated by death. As if he were being reborn.

The 19-year-old blinks rapidly before falling against the railing of Sunny. And he bursts out in tears. He doesn't know why he's crying and he doesn't understand why he's upset. Maybe it isn't just Luffy choosing him. Maybe it's the fact that he was chosen that scares him. Maybe he'd spent so much time wanting people to notice him, that it scares him when they do.

"Usopp?"

The sniper turns around quickly and once finding Luffy there, he puts his head down in shame. The tears make his face wet and he shuffles back and forth with his hands interlocked. "Luffy," he whispers. "I-I-I….I'm scared."

Luffy smiles and comes closer. He pushes the hat down on Usopp's head, something he'd do himself when he wanted away from the world. And he whispers faintly to his lover two words. Two words that reassure Usopp that it's okay to not know why he was sad or confused. Because Luffy already knows. "I know." And then he swoops the other in, hugging him tightly around his waist and shoulder blades.

"But why?" Usopp asks. Why should he be afraid just because Luffy favors him? Why is it making his chest heavy with tears?

The Monkey laughs softly. "I can love more than two things at once. I love meat and my family. And Sanji and Nami and Zoro and…." He continues on all the way to Brook. "And I love the One Piece and adventure. Doesn't mean I stop loving these things just a little less. Just means I love Usopp most."

"So you wouldn't give up your dreams for me? You would never hurt anyone for my benefit?" Usopp asks hopefully.

"Right. But I would change things. If Usopp wanted to wait ten years to find the One Piece instead of now, we would. If Usopp wants to go to Little Garden, Nami has to turn around and set a course. If you're sick, everything stops until you're better. Ain't no way Usopp is missing anything because he's sick. Hungry; Sanji has to make the best meal for you."

That makes Usopp laugh and look up. When he does, they're just standing there; Luffy wiping his eyes and Usopp just smiling like a fool. "You have it in your mind to spoil me rotten."

Luffy kisses his nose and then his eyelids and then his mouth. "Anything for Usopp. I love Usopp."

Usopp laughs softy, so it comes out as an ugly snort. Luffy smiles and kisses him again. "I love you too. Dearly. You're everything."

"Liar."

"Huh?"

"You are."

* * *

**The King**

When Monkey D. Luffy is six years old, he finds his first crew member. Well, he doesn't necessarily find him or see him for that matter, but he's made up his mind and no one can take that away from him.

When he gets older, Usopp, the so-called and so-named son of the great Yasopp, is going to be on his pirate crew. Nami is going to be the first he sees, and Zoro is who he will seek out first, but Luffy already knows 11 years prior that he isn't getting on the grand line until he goes to Syrup Village and captures Usopp.

Usopp is only his age, but he's so cool. Yasopp already taught him how to shoot before he left, so by the time Luffy arrives in Syrup, he knows Usopp is going to be cooler than his dad. He's willing to bet that Usopp will be able to do much cooler things like shoot fireballs or pebbles or even flowers. He laughs to himself at six, thinking about how cool and weird it would be to shoot flowers at people.

But he knows Usopp, who's already his sniper and just doesn't know it yet, can pull something like that off. Someone like Usopp is kind-hearted. Very nice and at six, Luffy knows the world doesn't deserve him. Yasopp said that an old man in Syrup had lost his wife and was crying on his porch when Usopp had gone over and sat on his lap the whole day. When he returned, they had asked him what he said to the old man. Usopp had told his father 'nothing.' That he'd just helped him cry. He's a good person. And Shanks says you need good people on your crew, with hearts of gold.

He can't wait until he's big enough. He and Usopp will go everywhere - ice kingdoms, water kingdoms, the sky - and then they'll find the One Piece.

"Why are you so quiet, Anchor?"

He looks up from his juice and upon finding all attention on him, the six-year-old smiles. "When I'm older, I want Usopp to be on my crew!" He declares this with power as if it's already set in stone and there's no other way the world could shift.

Shanks' crew grow quiet, some laughing, some just smiling at him. It's Yasopp who's confused as he asks "My son? Usopp? My boy?"

Luffy sucks in his teeth and nods affirmatively; stubbornly. He doesn't want Yasopp to say no because Grandpa says kids have to listen to their parents and elders. What if Yasopp says no and Usopp can't sail? What if-

Yasopp bursts out laughing and so do the rest of the red-haired pirates. Luffy stares before his brows furrow and he blushes. They're always laughing. Shanks' crew is never serious. And Usopp joining his crew is a serious matter.

"Bwahaha! You and Usopp on a pirate crew? You little runts wouldn't last a day on the seas."

Luffy snarls. "Yes, we will! We're going to get to Raftel! You'll see. I'm going to be King of the Pirates and Usopp's going to be King of the Snipers, the bravest man ever. Even braver than you, meathead!"

The pirates calm down and Yasopp rests his chin on his palm. He then smiles at Luffy for a long time and Luffy, who is just six, doesn't know what a smile of pride is. "The Pirate King. King of the Snipers, you say? And how do you know that's going to happen?"

Luffy crosses his arms. "Because I said so."

He's ready to argue about this until the Pub closes. He has valid points on just why Usopp belongs by his side and him by Usopp's. Yasopp smiles and looks down. "Okay," He says. And then again as if Luffy didn't hear. "Okay."

* * *

When Monkey D. Luffy is seven years old, his older brother Sabo is mean for the first time. Sabo is never mean to him; not like stupid Ace at least. Sabo is smart and teaches him how to be 'as well behaved as you can get, Luffy.' He also knows how to cook better than he and Ace and he always makes sure their clothes are clean even though they live in the jungle. Because of Sabo, he knows how to wear a tie, use kitchen utensils, read, clean, bathe, and most importantly who should be on his pirate crew besides Ace, the first mate, and Sabo, the navigator.

Sabo is a worthy mean to Luffy - scolding him as scolding should often be done. Not a bashing mean like stupid Ace, always telling him he can't hang out with them or calling him weak. Stupid Ace. But one day, weeks before his birthday, Luffy makes Sabo really angry.

When he's seven, he learns that people can get so angry that they cry. They can get so choked up with upset and anger and enough being enough that they just cry. That's what Sabo does when he actually gets angry.

Luffy is seven. He doesn't realize his mistakes until it's too late and the damage is done. It's two weeks before his birthday and Luffy is being nice to everyone, even Dadan and the bandits. Ace doesn't care because Luffy hasn't whined in days. But Sabo is curious. No matter how he tries, Luffy can never really be nice to the mountain bandits. It's not in his nature. And Luffy should have known Sabo would know his brother. It isn't until Luffy unexpectedly hugs Dogra and tells him he loves the man that it happens.

When Dogra is gone, Sabo sits next to his brother. "Luffy, what's gotten into you lately?" He's unconsciously put his arm around Luffy's shoulders as he always does. Ace is at their table, eating and laughing under his breath.

The boy smiles. "What?"

"Why are you being so nice to people? Telling everyone you love them?"

Luffy is confused at first. He had no idea there was something wrong with that; telling people he loved them. Didn't Sabo say love should be spread?

"I do love Sabo and sometimes Ace." A piece of meat hits his head and they turn to see Ace glaring at Luffy.

Sabo laughs jovially and Luffy smiles. Sabo was always so happy and unbothered. When he's seven, Luffy decides that it's Sabo's smile that is the best smile. "I know that. I mean why are you saying it so much, especially to Dadan and the bandits and everyone around grey terminal."

And then the Monkey's eyes light up. He understands the question now. "My birthday is coming up."

Ace and Sabo stare at him for a moment before Sabo stands. His eyes are narrowed in pure confusion and suspicion before he asks "what?"

Luffy spreads his arms. "I want everyone to get me a lot of meat and a lot of presents for my birthday."

Again, Luffy is seven. He doesn't understand the danger of his actions and how fake love can scar people on the inside. He isn't thinking about Sabo's stupid father, who they learned of before. He's not thinking about how the man pretended to love Sabo in the eyes of the public or only when he wanted Sabo to follow his wishes; take over the family business. He's only thinking that what he's doing is okay.

Sabo is just standing there now, his head lowered so they can't see his eyes. Ace calls his name quietly and cautiously.

And then it happens. Sabo's fist comes down on Luffy harder than anything he's ever felt. The boy flies backward and knocks into the wall. When he lifts to stare at Sabo bewilderedly, the tears are already at the corners of his eyes. Sabo never hit him. Sabo would never do that to Luffy. Not like Ace. So the boy who is seven is confused, hurt, and betrayed.

When Monkey D. Luffy is seven, in that room, he felt exactly how his older brother did. "Why'd you hit me, Sabo?"

Sabo's voice is full of venom when he speaks and looks up. Full of venom, but it doesn't match his eyes that are full of blue tears. "How could you be so _stupid?_ How could you think like that Luffy? How could you do that to people?"

And then it hits him. Hard. Harder than that punch and Luffy looks down. He doesn't fully understand it, but he knows Sabo is used to that kind of thing. To feel loved only for it to all be a game; a joke; an advantage. That was the thing about Sabo. Even when he wasn't facing injustice, he always felt compelled to be righteous.

"I'm sorry, Sabo." And he really is. He didn't mean to hurt his brother's feelings.

"You better damn well be! You hear me! That's not right, Lu! You don't do that. You don't love people in hopes of a reward, Luffy. You love them unconditionally. There's no reason to love somebody. Do you understand?"

Luffy nods. He understands then. He understands completely. When he's seven, his brother teaches him how to properly love someone. And when he meets Usopp, he thanks the late Sabo graciously and each night when he speaks to the stars.

* * *

When Monkey D. Luffy is eleven, he wants that love returned. For all the love that Sabo taught him to give, Luffy wants it back.

Not from everyone. He isn't greedy and love is free. He knows Sabo loved him dearly and Ace, Grandpa, and Dadan too even if it was hard to show. But he knows he'll always have that love. The kind of love he wants is the love of Makino has - when she stares at a photo of her and Shanks.

Yes, Luffy, who didn't know a thing about love until Sabo gets angry with him, wants something romantic. When he gets older, he wants all of that. A soulmate and the One Piece and to be free.

"Hey, Makino?" The boy sits before his tutor and she stops staring at her pictures.

"Yes, Luffy?"

"What's a soulmate?"

Makino laughs behind her hand. "Well, a soulmate is someone who is meant for you."

"Meant for me?"

"They suit you," She goes on. "Out of all the people in the world, your soulmate should be someone who gets you. Understands you. They can say things to you without moving their mouths."

"Soulmates have devil fruits?"

Makino laughs again. Luffy is eleven, but he doesn't know a thing about romantic love. "No, Luffy."

The boy sighs, exasperated and exhausted from having to think about all that. "Then what is a soulmate? How do you know that a person is your soulmate?"

"Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Your soulmate is going to be someone you're willing to give all your meat to."

"All my meat? No way!" Makino is crazy to think that. Luffy would never give up his meat for anyone. There are too many different kinds, too many different flavors to have all to himself. Never.

Once more, the woman laughs. It's her thing to find stupidity and innocence funny. "Luffy, you won't have a choice."

"Yes, I will!"

When Monkey D. Luffy is eleven, he doesn't know how wrong he is. Because when he gets older, not only is he going to share his meat with a certain sniper, he's going to end up loving that soulmate a lot more than meat.

* * *

When Monkey D. Luffy is fourteen, he gets left behind. For real and for good. Sabo died when he was younger, leaving Luffy partially alone when he wasn't supposed to. And seven years later, Ace leaves too; ready for an adventure and to be free. It's the same night that Luffy goes through it. He's back at the Mountain Bandits' hideout and it hits him. The loneliness he hasn't felt since before he met Ace and Sabo.

He had fallen onto his cot, sniveling like a cry baby. And he remembers that this was the only time throughout his boyhood when loneliness had actually reduced him to tears. And he thinks of Ace fighting other pirates and Sabo finding peace wherever he had landed and he cries. For the living and the dead, Luffy cries at fourteen. It isn't being left behind, it's the loneliness it takes to understand that. He didn't want Ace to leave. He didn't want Sabo to die. He wants to be surrounded in smothered in the love he knows nothing about.

At the tender age of fourteen, Luffy finds out he very much dislikes the loneliness of space; the sense of being forgotten by the world. And because he doesn't like being forgotten or left behind or lonely, he begins to understand how it feels. He remembers how it feels. And Luffy vows that he'll save everyone he can from loneliness. If he ever has to save anyone he'll ever love he wants to save them from that. And he'll have the power and the knowledge to do so. He'd been through the worst kind of loneliness there was. To be completely surrounded and yet feel incredibly isolated.

So when Usopp, his dearest Usopp, wonders why Luffy is so good at making him feel better, Luffy will tell him how he was fourteen once. And how much he understands.

* * *

When Monkey D. Luffy is seventeen, he falls in love. He met him on a small island, not big enough to make a name for itself. It's biggest name would come in two years time, in the form of a bloodied God who was brave enough to go against everything that Doflamingo had worked toward.

It's the boy Luffy has been seeking for over ten years. Not to fall in love with him; not to be his soulmate. Those weren't his plans, at least not at first. He had been looking for a crewmate, a sniper from his childhood dreams that could shoot flowers.

And he finds him. It's not until a week later that he falls in love with him. The two had hit it off instantly, so they often spend most of their time together. After Usopp joins the crew, when Luffy is seventeen, and about a week later, they're irresponsibly drinking on the Going Merry's deck as they sing loudly. Nami and Zoro are being boring and actually sleeping at two AM. But Usopp is cool. He stays up with Luffy and he doesn't care about being loud. He doesn't care about stumbling as he dances like a clown because Luffy's doing it too. They're knocking against one another, slinging their arms around each other's hot shoulders

Luffy is seventeen. He's a growing boy, but he thinks it's the alcohol making his stomach drop when Usopp steals his hat and puts it over his curls. He should be angry. It's his precious hat, and he has a promise on that hat, but the alcohol is telling him it looks so good.

So Usopp is on the crew. It's a week after. It's two AM. Luffy is seventeen. And after the alcohol becomes too much, he has to hold Usopp's hair as the other teen vomits in the toilet. Usopp's hair isn't even as long as it will be, but it still gets in his eyes and his mouth when it isn't wrapped up.

He stands there holding Usopp's hair for what feels like decades, his own vision going in and out from the drinks. And then it happens. Usopp stops vomiting and continues to cough. He wipes his mouth with the back of his arm and he does it.

He turns his head to smile at Luffy, plump wet lips emphasizing his still white teeth. His eyes are squinted shut, so his long eyelashes are invading his cheeks. "Thanks, Luffy," he says.

And Luffy is sober. Just for that frozen moment when Usopp is more imperfect and beautiful than he's seen him, he's sober. His hand slightly tightens around his friend's hair and he just wants to pull him close.

That's when he knew. He knew he loved Usopp then, but Usopp didn't know. He didn't know because Luffy had froze for a millisecond and proceeded to play it cool.

Makino was right. Falling in love could be achieved in a single word; a single glance.

Ace was partially right. Falling in love was an imagination. But genuinely falling in love was an act of the imagination.

And Luffy wants to yell to Sabo, wherever he is, that it's real. Love _is real._ But, he's just staring at Usopp thinking how amazing it was the world carried so many lives. How amazing that you could fall in love with anyone. And how amazing it was that he found Usopp first.

* * *

When Monkey D. Luffy is eighteen, he feels guilt for the first time. On Rusukaina, training is his first priority. The 48 season island with its dangerous animals isn't something that he _shouldn't_ focus on. Getting stronger so that he will never have to lose anyone again is his top priority. No doubt. But occasionally, he will think about his crew; where they are and if they're getting stronger too. He wonders where they put their bodies and how they cope inside them, knowing that their crew is out there, alone.

Luffy prays from them. He had never been religious growing up, but occasionally, he prays for them. He hopes Sanji and Zoro a perfecting their fighting styles. He hopes Chopper and Nami are perfecting their one of a kind skills. He hopes Brook and Robin are learning and he hopes Franky is getting stronger. But most of all he prays for Usopp. It makes him feel guilty like he doesn't love the rest of his crew. But he knows he does. No doubt, he does. But focusing on Usopp and praying for his wellbeing more made his stomach feel bloated and his heart empty. It was ironic, really. To have that much love for a man only to feel so empty and cold.

A staff interrupts his thoughts as it swings near his head. Luffy ducks down to dodge it.

"Pay attention," Rayleigh demands from behind.

Luffy's bare foot slides of the rock he's meditating on and touches the icy snow. He shivers, now realizing that he's butt ass naked in winter. He glares at Rayleigh. "I was. I dodged that."

"You weren't supposed to dodge it. You were supposed to _meet_ it." At the declaration, Luffy blushes in embarrassment and Rayleigh's eyes narrow. "What are you thinking about, now? Is it Usopp again?"

Rayleigh knows all about his crew, as they've lived with each other for a year. He especially knows about Usopp; Usopp and Luffy….together. He knows that Luffy training is important, but he doesn't take away his personal life. Not when Luffy still needs it.

Instead, the old man looks up at the cloudy sky, down at the melting snow, and then back up. "Well, looks like the season's changing again," he mutters casually. Luffy looks up and yelps when he feels the hot acid on his toes. And then the green stuff just starts pouring down, trying to burn his flesh. This season again; Acid Spring. Rayleigh steps back, dodging well. "You know what to do. Use your Haki. I'll see you in a week."

And both teacher and student split up. Luffy runs as fast as he can through the jungle, using his Haki to detect the acid and dodge it. He stops when he reaches a cave. It's dark on the inside, but he can see them. Hear them. Whatever animalistic growls these glowing blue eyes are letting off. It wouldn't have been easy. Nothing is ever easy on Rusukaina. He thinks of Usopp again and breathes deeply.

He's alive. And he knows because of the guilt. It's the guilt that keeps him going. It was impossible not to blame himself for his favoritism, but even the guilt was a comfort. It was a human feeling. A sign that he was still attached to the world that other people lived in.

Luffy glares inside the cave, the acid hitting his back lightly now. "Second gear," he whispers. The animals growl. Usopp is still in mind. And Luffy prays. He prays Usopp doesn't have to ever go through anything like this without him. "Help him, God. Damn me and everyone else. We deserve it, yes, but let him live forever. Let Usopp live forever, please."

* * *

**Lusopp is everything. Anyway, that's chapter two for you. It's when Usopp himself notices the unconscious favoritism Luffy has for him. And no surprise, he's afraid. And when Luffy himself realizes. I hoped you like how Luffy's life kind of shaped him into loving Usopp.**

**The two scenes are when Usopp finds out Luffy likes him and when he finds out he's favored. Notice the shift of fears. First Usopp is afraid to be forgotten and then afraid that he isn't.**

**He always worried that someone wouldn't notice him. And then when they did, he felt afraid. And Luffy. Dear God, Luffy. It was something to write his feelings on love and guilt especially. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
